Final Confrontation
by Anthony1
Summary: FINAL STORY OF THE SERIES. The moment that Daisuke and his friends have waited for has finally come. It's the final confrontation between them and the Takenaka Corporation is at hand and it’s anyone’s guess on who’ll come out victorious.
1. Befallen Darkness

Well, here it is. The first chapter to the final story of my "Defenders of the Night" Series. It somewhat saddens me that soon this series will be over but at the same time I'm glad because it has been a long time in the making. I won't say anything more because I want to accidentally give anymore hints that I may already have. But before I end this, I have to do the exclaimer. I don't own digimon.

* * *

Final Confrontation

_The spread of evil is the symptom of a vacuum. Whenever evil wins, it is only by default: by the moral failure of those who evade the fact that there can be no compromise on basic principles.  
__Ayn Rand (1905 - 1982), Capitalism: The Unknown Ideal, 1966_

Chapter 1:  
Befallen Darkness

On any other day the Takenaka Corporation would be filled with employees who would be hard at work. Today would be the exception as the only ones walking about were the men from the corporation's tactical squads. Throughout the main entrance they stood heavily armed, ready for whatever was to come.

That something came when smashing through the glass door was a small circular object. It rolled across the floor until it made a stop in the center of the room. Once it stopped rolling some of the squad members went to examine the item. When they got closer they quickly realized that the item was none other than grenade. Unfortunately they discovery came too late as the grenade went off, killing all those who were close to the explosion.

Mass confusion soon came over all those inside as they were unable to collect themselves. Things wouldn't get any better as the clouds of smoke that were created by the explosion made it impossible to see. That proved to be the downfall as during the confusion the remaining squad members were dealt with almost effortlessly. When the smoke finally started to disappear it revealed who was responsible for what transpired.

"Well, that takes care of the possible distractions." remarked Daisuke. As he said this he couldn't help but feel some pity for the people that they killed. Even though it was something that he wished to be avoided but knew that there was no way around it. Things would've just gotten more complicated if they didn't do something to incapacitate them. "Now there's nothing standing between us and the higher ups. Where do we go from here Ken?"

The man in question didn't answer immediately as he pulled out a large rolled up piece of paper. Putting it on the ground Ken unrolled the paper to reveal that it was a diagram of the Takenaka Corporation. "From the plans that we got from Iori, we need to take the elevator three floors down and that'll take us to where the ritual is to take place." That sounded reasonable to all of them.

Going to the elevator that needed to be taken they got in but James took notice of something. "Uh, Ken. How are we going to go down? There's no button that goes down further than the lobby."

When asked that question, Ken didn't seem all that concern with coming up with an answer. "Don't worry. That's already been taken cared of." To make his statement became clearer he started to press some of the elevator buttons in a certain pattern. When he was done another button appeared above the other ones. After it appeared Ken pressed it, resulting in the elevator doors to begin its descent downward.

"To help prevent someone from getting this far the higher ups installed a somewhat prevention system." answered Ken to the unasked question. "The only way that this elevator would go down here is by doing a certain sequence of button pressing to activate the actual button that'll take us to our desired destination. Unfortunately by taking this route it's most likely that they now know that we're here."

Soon the elevator came to a stop, meaning tha tit was time to become completely serious. Fully expecting an attack of some sort they were caught somewhat by surprise when they saw that there was no sigh of resistance what so ever. "What's going on here?" asked Miyako. "Surely the higher ups must have an idea that something is going on, so why haven't they done anything to stop us?"

"Maybe we got lucky and they haven't realized that we've gotten this far." guessed Mimi. Mere moments later a small fireball came at them that barely miss from hitting its target. "Then again I could be wrong."

"Damn. I missed." remarked the person who did the surprise attack. "My aim must be off." The source of the voice was form higher up member Samuel Bentson. "Oh well, I'll just have to make up for it by making your deaths more painful."

"Like hell that's going to happen." retorted a very enraged Daisuke. "You're going to pay for deceiving us for so long." He was about to go after Samuel but was stopped when Ken grabbed his arm. "Why did you stop me?"

"I did it because you're losing sight of why we came here." That response did the trick as Daisuke managed to calm himself down. "If we lose our composure it'll lead to our defeat. For now we need to focus on the opponent before us to progress further."

"As if I'll allow that to happen." exclaimed Samuel Bentson. "None of you are going to stop me let alone the plan that's already in motion." Benston took great pleasure when he saw the shocked looks on the faces of his opposition. "That's right. As we speak me and the other higher ups' plan is on its way. I estimate that within two hours the plan will be completed and there's nothing you can do to stop it."

"Like hell there isn't!" shouted the once again angry Daisuke. "There's no way I'm going to go in for an attack but like last time he was stopped by Ken. "Why are you stopping me this time? Now isn't the time to do nothing. Can't you see that?"

"Of course I can." Ken replied calmly. "But you're missing the big picture. Bentson's is one of the people that we need to stop and if we all go against him it'll be to their advantage as it'll give us less time to stop what they're planning." Once again Daisuke was able to see the reason behind his friend's words. "That's why you should get going."

"What are you talking about? There's no way that I'm running away." By his tone it was clear that there was nothing that would change his mind.

"I didn't mean it that way. I meant that you go ahead while I hold Bentson back." No one expected that and it showed as all of them had shocked expressions on their faces. "Believe me, I'm not all that excited about this idea than any of you but we have to face the facts. You have a better chance at dealing with what's ahead than any of us Daisuke and that's why you and the others should get going." Despite his request no one showed any sighs of going."

Finally with some reluctance, Daisuke and the others started to move. "Fine, we'll do as you ask." commented Daisuke. He obviously didn't like the idea anymore than his friends but managed to hold back any of the issues that he felt. "Just make sure that you don't get yourself killed." Still reluctant to do so, Daisuke headed off in the direction that he was informed to go with the others not that far behind.

Being thankful that his friends did as he asked, Ken was about to go on the attack until he noticed that he wasn't alone. "What are you guys doing here? I told you to go."

"As if I would leave you at a time like this." informed Miyako. "After finally getting together with you there's no way that I'm going to abandon you now. You mean too much to me Ken that I wouldn't be able to leave you if I tried. So please, allow me to stay by your side."

Unable to find the words to make an argument, Ken simply turned back to his opposition. "Do what you want. Just don't die on me all right?" All he got from Miyako was a nod of the head.

"Uh, excuse me." spoke Samuel who was getting annoyed for being ignored for so long. "As sickening sweet as that was you're failing to recognize something. No matter what you try your chances of defeating me are nonexistent."

"That's pretty big talk." mocked Miyako but prepared to fight if necessary. "It's especially big talk seeing as how it looks as though you couldn't handle yourself if you were in a fight."

When Samuel heard that he slowly allowed a devious smile to come across his face. "That would probably be the case. However, there is an old saying." Raising his right arm up Samuel aimed the palm of his hand at his two opponents. Suddenly, a fireball that was similar to the one that was used before appeared.

Ken and Miyako wouldn't have much time to think about what they were witnessing as the ball of fire was launch towards them. Fortunately for them they were able to get out of harm's way as the fireball exploded against a near by wall. "Appearances can be deceiving."

-/-/-/-/-

"Do you think that they'll be all right?"

"Honestly I don't know James." answered Daisuke. Currently he and his friends were running down a large corridor, hoping to reach their desired destination. "There are a lot of things that could happen to shift the advantage to either side."

"I don't care what you say." exclaimed a very vocal Mimi. "No matter what comes their way Ken and Miyako will deal with it accordingly." Those words helped to ease everyone's concern even if it was only a little.

"Not to sound insensitive or anything but now isn't the time to be worried about those two." muttered Serenity. What she said resulted in her receiving some heated stares, the most intense coming from Mimi. "If we concern fully for them it'll make us lose focus on what we must do." Reluctantly all of them had to agree with what was said. "All we can do is hope that they manage to stay alive and that we meet again."

Serenity's words helped to remind them of how serious the situation was. The point would be driven further when they arrived in an area that was strangely different than any of the rooms that they've seen since getting there. It also resembled a dungeon of sorts. None of them knew what to make of it or why such a place would be there. Their questions would be answered however as moment later two concealed doors opened and revealed five vampires emerging form each doorway. Soon the heroes were surrounded by ten vamps that appeared to be set on taking them out.

"We shouldn't be surprise that something like this would happen." mumbled Daisuke not taking his eyes off of the enemy. "How do you purpose that we deal with hits? Two vamps for each of us then take out the ones that remain?"

There would be a response but one that wasn't expected. Suddenly one of the vampires burst into dust. The reason being was an arrow that was shot into the bloodsucker's heart. "Daisuke, both you and Serenity should get going." said Mimi. She already had another arrow ready to be fired if necessary.

"What are you talking about Mimi?" questioned a confused Daisuke. "There's no way that we're going to leave you here to fight alone."

"Who said anything about her fighting alone?" That came from James who seemed to be just as determined as Mimi was. "She's going to have her husband with her." That didn't seem to ease the concern that Daisuke was feeling and even though she wouldn't admit it, Serenity wasn't really for leaving. "Listen you two. We all know that the two of you have a better shot at stopping what they're trying to do. We'd just be in the way if we went with you."

Even if James did make some strong points there was still reluctance from the Motomiya family members. "You just have to trust us." elaborated Mimi. "We can handle this. So just get going before it's too late."

Finally that seemed to get through to the two Motomiyas as they started to go. Before leaving though, Daisuke shared a look with his two friends. The look was in someway wishing his two friends good luck. Soon there was just the newly married couple against the vampires who were getting closer to them. "Any regrets?" Mimi asked James as their backs were pressed against one another to prevent an attack from behind.

"None what so ever." In each of James' hands were two wooden stakes. "I'm a part of a fight that can determine fate of the world and doing it along side of the woman that I love. What's there to regret?" Turning his sights from his opposition he looked glanced over from the corner of his eye to his wife. "Do you think that this could be considered as a couple's activity?"

"I'm not sure." laughed Mimi lightly. "It doesn't sound like something that your ordinary couple would do. But we're not an ordinary couple to begin with." Quickly the two of them shared a kiss before getting back to the matter at hand. "Make sure that you keep yourself alive. I don't wish to become a widow so soon." The only response that she got from James was a nod of understanding. With that the married couple went into action, determined to do everything in their power to be there at the end.

-/-/-/-/-

"Come on, keep moving." spoke Daisuke. The two of them had been running nonstop since leaving Mimi and James behind. "We're almost there. We got to keep going."

"I know that already. You don't have to tell me twice." grumbled Serenity. While she may had her focus on what was to come it didn't stop her from voicing what she thought. "I've told you this before. You can't allow your worry about the safety of the others to cloud your thinking. If you do it'll leave you open to attack.

Seemingly to help prove his daughter's words four shurikens were sent flying at them. Fortunately both of them were able to get out of harm's way but just barely. "So you avoided my attack." stated the attacker. Even though they couldn't see the person both Daisuke and Serenity knew who it was.

Their suspicions would be confirmed as emerging from the shadows was someone that both of them knew quite well. The person was another higher up member. To be more precise, it was Katara. "I didn't want things to end too quickly before I can have my fun." She furthered her statement by allowing a twisted little smile to come over her face.

"Great. This is all we need now." muttered Daisuke. He clearly wasn't in the mood to deal with this situation. "Shouldn't be all that surprise though. As I recall you always preferred to do sneak attacks while you were training me. Maybe it was because you're not that confident in your abilities to fight some face to face.

That little jab did the trick as the smile that was on Katara's face vanished and was replaced with a scowl. "That's what you think?" By the tone that was behind her voice it sounded like she was issuing a challenge. That would be confirmed when she reached behind her and pulled out a Japanese sword. "Do you care to back up that claim?"

"Gladly." Daisuke was about ot draw his weapon but stopped when Serenity placed a hand in front of him. "Why are you stopping me? We don't have time to waste by standing around."

"I know that." remarked Serenity who didn't take her eyes off of the woman in front of them. "You're right in saying that we can't waste time. But that's exactly what we'd be doing if we stuck around and fought with Katara." Slowly Serenity brought out her own Japanese sword and had it placed in front of her. "That's why I'll fight her while you go on ahead."

Daisuke couldn't believe what his daughter said as it was something that he never expected. "You can't be serious. There's no way that I'm going to run while-" Whatever he was going to say next was left unsaid as he caught the look of seriousness on Serenity's face. Daisuke hadn't seen her with such a look in a long time. If he recalled correctly the last time he saw that look on her face was when she first came after him to kill him.

"Please, just go." Serenity almost pleaded. "This is something that I need to do on my own." Despite her pleas Daisuke still appeared reluctant to leave. "So I ask you again, go and leave this to me…father."

Finally it appeared as though that got through to Daisuke as he hurried off. But as he left, Serenity was still able to hear his parting words. "Be careful. I would like my daughter to see her future brother or sister when this is over." Unable to stop herself she allowed a small smile to come out.

"You're a confident one aren't you?" spoke Katara who surprisingly hadn't tried to attack yet. "Do you really think that it was wise to tell your _father_ to leave?" Serenity merely kept silent. "It's not like you actually thing that you can beat me. Your own mother."

"You're not my mother." Serenity established with resolve. "My _real_ mother had her life taken away by your damn corporation." Without realizing it, Serenity was tightening her hold on her sword. "That is why I'm going to be the one to put stop to you. Once and for all."

Instead of becoming angry, Katara actually seemed amused by the threat. "Is that so?" As she spoke she walked over until she was only a few feet away from Serenity. "Let's find out shall we?" All she got for an answer was when their swords violently collided with one another.

-/-/-/-/-

"_Please be okay."_ That train of thought repeatedly went through Daisuke's head as he ran down the long corridor. _"Please be okay you guys until I get back to you."_ He wouldn't have the opportunity to think about it any further as he finally reached the end of the corridor and was shocked by what he saw. _"Dear God, no. It can't be."_

Right before Daisuke was a humungous room that was about the size of a sports stadium. However, that wasn't what shook the ensouled vampire to the bone. "It's just like how it was in my premonition." Indeed, the room was exactly like the one that he saw in that possible world. The recalling of that event was something that Daisuke rather not do. He especially didn't want to remember how things ended in that vision.

"What do you think of the décor?" inquired a voice that Daisuke knew all too well. His line of thinking would be proven correct as standing in the balconies was the lead higher up member, Byron Satori. "If you ask me it lacks certain flair but it has its good points."

"Yeah, it does." Daisuke responded, never taking his eyes off of Byron. "It's a good place for you to die." To further his declaration he allowed his collapsible sword to come out. "Let's quit with the small talk and get down to business. So, are you going to come down or do I have to get you myself?"

For a moment it appeared that Byron actually frown at Daisuke's demand. It would quickly disappear and be replaced with a neutral expression. "My, such a brash attitude. You really need to relax a bit." As he spoke the higher up member was making his way down the steps. "You do after all have a little under an hour before the ceremony begins. Until then why don't we just sit back and chat?" Finally reaching the floor, Byron could see that Daisuke was in no mood to talk. "Fine then, if that's what you wish. Let's us begin."

Silently agreeing, Daisuke readied himself to attack but reframed from rushing in. "I need to think through this carefully. If I go in head on without thinking it may lead to my demise. With the exception of his ability to change his body to another person I don't know anything else about him. I guess I'll just have to be careful while confronting him."

Cautiously the ensouled vampire started to attack, trying to strike with his sword. Unfortunately all of his attempts were proving to be futile as Byron was avoiding them all by moving just enough to allow the attack to miss him. In the times that he did attack Byron would deliver quick but powerful blows that even if you were able to come up with a block it still had quite an impact. When they broke away it appeared that Daisuke was in the worst shape of the two.

"Don't tell me that's all you got." commented Byron who was just as compose as he was when the fight started. "I at least hoped that you would've been more of been of a challenge."

Wiping away the trail of blood that was coming from the corner of his mouth, Daisuke locked his sights of the lead higher up. Even though he may have still been slightly shaken up he seemed to be ready for more. "Trust me, there's more to me than you realize. But rest a sure; you'll witness what I mean first hand." With that the two resumed their fight.

-/-/-/-/-

"Things don't look good do they?" muttered Ken.

"Gee, what gave you that idea?" retorted a very annoyed Miyako. "Perhaps it was the fact that we're getting our asses handed to us." Though it was phrased crudely it perfectly stated their situation.

After the others left both Ken and Miyako knew that the fight would be a difficult one but would certainly come out victorious. However, with the unexpected surprise of Samuel's new ability they weren't so sure anymore. Currently both of them were ducking behind two large pillars to avoid the continuous assault of fireballs.

"Quite impressive isn't it?" Samuel seemingly gloated. "You're probably wondering how I'm able to do such a thing." There was no response but it didn't stop the higher up member from continuing with his story. "Even with our plan soon becoming a reality I figured that it would be wise to have all my bases covered. It was pretty simple really. Just some blending with some fire type demons and you see the results."

"It's something fitting that you chose to be associated with fire if you ask me." remarked Miyako as she remained hidden by the pillar. "After all, you'll be rotting in the flames of hell when you're killed." With that said she came out from behind the pillar and went straight at Samuel with her sword in position for an attack. Caught momentarily off guard by a sudden move, Samuel wasn't able to put up any type of defense.

In one fluid motion Miyako's sword slashed across her adversary's neck, resulting in a horizontal gash to appear. While such a move would lead to certain victory, that wouldn't be the case here. Instead of blood coming out of the neck wound, there was a burst of flames so intense that it would probably have incinerated Miiyako if she wasn't pulled to safety by Ken.

"Damn. That was a close one. Thanks for the save, Ken." When there was no reply, Miyako looked to her side and saw that Ken was clutching his left arm. She tried to see what was wrong but he moved his body so that she couldn't. It wasn't until after a few more tries that she finally saw the extent of the injury. "Oh my God, Ken."

By what could be seen more than half of Ken's left arm had suffered severe burns. "Don't worry." Ken tried to ease her worry. "It looks worse than it actually is." He would move his arm in an attempt to prove his claim but he would grimace in pain after only moving it a bit.

"It hurts doesn't it?" chuckled Samuel. The wound in his neck was still there, however the flames were also still pouring out from it. "Trust me; the pain that you're feeling now is only the beginning."

-/-/-/-/-

"That's four down." exclaimed an exhausted James. The reason for it being that him and Mimi fighting against ten vampires, that were sent to deal with them and their comrades. While the two of them could handle such a situation there was circumstances that was making things difficult. The main one being that where they were fighting was too confining that it was hard to maneuver around. "They keep on coming."

"That's shouldn't be that much of a surprise." remarked Mimi. She also was exhausted from their recent activity. "It's what they were supposed to do after all." Ducking to avoid an oncoming swing she backed up until her back was against James'. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine." James quickly answered. Like with his partner he avoided an attempted strike and delivered a kick to create some space between him and the attacking vampire.

"You're lying." Her statement would be confirmed as she pointed to the nasty gash that James had on his forehead. The wound was so bad that the blood was flowing close to his eyes. He would occasionally wipe the blood away but it would just be replaced by more blood. "That injury of yours is becoming a hindrance for you."

"I could say the same for you." What James was talking about was the large gash that Mimi had on her right forearm. The injury was so severe that it was difficult for her to pull the bowstring back enough to shoot her arrows. "You can hardly use your weapon to fight." Both of them were quickly reaching their limit and there were still many more vampires to deal with. "There are six vamps left. Between us that's three for each of us. Do you think that you can handle your share?"

Mimi would respond to her husband by rearing her bow back with an arrow ready to be fired. "I could ask you the same thing." By the slight smile on her face James knew that she wasn't trying to be cruel with her words. "Just be sure to deal with your three and I'll take care of mine." Nothing else was said as the two charged back into action.

-/-/-/-/-

"I must say that I'm impress." remarked a disgruntled Katara who was breathing heavily. "Even though it pains me to admit it."

Like with the female higher up member, Serenity was taking several deep breaths. "Trust me, the feeling is mutual. You're far better than I thought you'd be." As if instinctively, she tightened the hold on the hilt of her sword. "That'll just makes it all the better when I put an end to you."

Instead of becoming upset, Katara actually appears to be amused. "We'll just see about that." Much like her estrange daughter she gripped her sword tighter. "But when it is all said and done you'll be dead. Just like Rowan."

Serenity immediately responded to that last remark. She attacked with a relentless assault of sword slashes and kicks. Although it looked impressive none of Serenity's attacks were hitting their mark as Katara continually avoided every attempted strike. For some unknown reason, Katara had yet to retaliate with any attack of her own. That would soon change however.

"I've grown tired of this. It's time to put an end to it." By Katara saying that with an eerie calm voice you wouldn't expect her to attack like she did. Within a blink of an eye she covered the distance between her and Serenity. The sudden move caught her opponent off guard which proved to be a big problem. In even faster speed that was already shown, the higher up delivered a rapid succession of sword strikes.

When it was done Katara was on her feet while the same couldn't be said about her estrange daughter. Right after her mother completed her attack all of the wounds that were a result of it showed themselves. They seem to be severe enough that Serenity collapsed with blood dripped to the ground. "Do you see now? You truly never had a chance in defeating me." All Katara got as a response was Serenity glaring at her with absolute defiance.

-/-/-/-/-

"_This is not good."_ That thought was a major understatement as Daisuke glared hotly at the man that he was going up against. _"He doesn't even look beat up."_ Those thoughts were not that far from the truth as while Daisuke was battered and bruised Byron didn't even look winded. The higher up member actually look like he was never involved in a fight.

The difference in their conditions wouldn't go unnoticed by Byron as a twisted little smirk came over his face. "This must be hard for you." he taunted as he looked upon his vampire adversary. "Knowing that despite all the struggles and battles were for nothing. Even with the sacrifices of those around of those around you were pointless. Especially the one who gave up his life, Takeru Takashi." A noticeable flinch came from Daisuke when that name was said. "I would dare say that if Takeru was still alive he would agree with me in saying that you never really stood a chance in stopping me, let alone our grand plan."

Suddenly, Daisuke charged forward and with great force slammed Byron against the wall. He would soon follow it up by placing his collapsible sword across his throat. "Is that what you think?" Daisuke literally challenge the higher up to answer.

"That's what I think." Byron replied casually. He would even smile smugly to the person who had his life in his hands. "In fact…" All of a sudden Byron's body began to change and when he was done Daisuke couldn't believe who he looked like now. "…I know so." informed the person that resembled Takeru.

The move was so unexpected that the ensouled vampire actually released his hold and slowly began to back away. "This isn't funny. How dare you make yourself look like my dead friend?"

The now Takeru looking Byron acted as though he had no idea what Daisuke was saying. "What do you mean, Daisuke? It's me, Takeru."

"That won't work on me." Daisuke quickly established. Of course, it was easier said than done. Even though he knew that the person in front of him wasn't his departed friend Takeru he couldn't help but get that ill feeling of having to fight him. Also, sounding like Takeru didn't make things any easier. "I'm not going to fall for this trick twice. Remember, you did something like this before by pretending to be my former fiancée, Alexis."

"I don't know what you mean Daisuke." Byron/Takeru spoke in absolute innocence. "I'm just here to tell you the truth."

"I'm warning you." spoke Daisuke with an edge to his voice. "Stop this charade before you regret it."

Despite the obvious warning, Byron/Takeru continued with his taunts. "I'm here to tell you that Byron Satori and the higher up are telling you the truth. All the struggles and sacrifices that we did were for nothing. What they're doing is the right thing." Becoming confident in his disguise, the higher up slowly started to walk over to him. "So be smart and don't get in their way."

For a while it looked as though Daisuke was actually was going to give in as he showed no sigh of arguing against those words. That would suddenly change when he delivered a hard punch to the face of Byron/Takeru. The punch was so strong that it knocked him back against the wall. Not allowing him the chance to recover, Daisuke held the dazed adversary in place. "I warned you to stop it and now you're going to pay for it." He punctuated his statement by punching him in the face once again.

Quickly regained his composure, Byron/Takeru set his sights on the ensouled vampire. "Now is that anyway to treat a friend?" His response would be a simple one as Daisuke punched him again. Mere moments after being hit the higher up changed forms. "Then what about a daughter?" No longer was the pretending to be Takeru but Daisuke's daughter, Serenity.

Much like the previous incident, Daisuke allowed his fists to do the answering as he delivered a blow to the gut. Doubling over do to the blow the higher up member tried to regain his composure only to be pulled back up and when that happen Byron had once again transformed his body. Despite not getting a clear view of who he transformed to Daisuke was on the verge of driving the point of his sword into the person's skull. That would change however as he stopped his sword from Byron's head as he caught sight of who his adversary turned into.

"Why are you doing this Daisuke?" asked Byron in his new appearance. He was now standing in front of the vampire as someone who he held dear, that being Hikari Yagami. "What have I done that would make you want to kill me?"

Much like with what happen when he saw Takeru, Daisuke became hesitant to attack. He knew for a fact that the person in front of him was Byron in disguise he couldn't shake off the feeling of not wanting to attack someone who looked exactly like the woman that he loved. "Just when I thought that you couldn't stoop any lower you went ahead and do this." Daisuke's growing anger would show itself as his face went vamp. "You just gave me more of a reason to kill you."

In response, Byron/Hikari gave him a bewildered and innocent look. "But why would you want to kill me? I thought you loved me."

That was all it took for Daisuke to go on the attack. He was fully prepared to end it quickly and thus put n end to this whole mess. However, wanting to and doing it were two entirely different things as when he was within arms reach of him the higher up grabbed his arm and slammed him against the wall. Quickly following it up he took hold of Daisuke's sword and stabbed the ensouled vampire in the right shoulder. There was enough force behind the blow that the sword went through the back and embedded itself in the wall. Unable to hold it in Daisuke let out a yell of anguish.

"Ow, now that must hurt like hell." mocked Byron who had returned to his original form. "To be stabbed with your very own weapon. It probably hurts almost as bad as the actually wound."

"Not as bad as having to listen to your nonstop yammering." Daisuke immediately shot back as he tried to pull the sword from his shoulder. Unfortunately he was unable to do so as he couldn't get himself unstuck from the wall. _"Damn it. The fight must've taken more out of me than I thought."_ He would continue to struggle only for it to become futile. His attempts didn't go unnoticed as Byron became even cockier.

"It's pointless in trying to fight us. You may have gotten a victory here and there over us but they were merely minor setbacks to our grand scheme." Daisuke would respond in a simple yet affective way as he spat a large wad of spit at Byron's face. Wiping the saliva away he stared at the immobile vampire with a level stare. "Do you actually think that you and your friends are going to come out of this alive? Most likely they've all been taken cared of."

-/-/-/-/-

"Now that was exhilarating." muttered Samuel Bentson to himself. He was standing in the room that he had been fighting and looked a bit battered and bruised. Currently he was allowing the gash that was on his neck to heal itself. Soon the wound had completely closed.

"That fight proved to be more difficult than I originally thought it'd be. But the ending was just as predicted." Samuel started to make his leave of the area that was destroyed by the flames and amongst the destruction were the charred remains of his two adversaries.

-/-/-/-/-

"Good God, no!" What happened before him was something that James never wanted to see. Right before his eyes he saw his wife having her throat practically ripped out by one of the few remaining vampires. Quickly dusting the vamp that he was fighting he rushed over to the fallen body of Mimi. "Stay with me Mimi." He immediately pressed a hand on her wound in the hopes of lessening the seriousness of it. "Please say something to me."

Slowly Mimi set her sights on her husband. Despite the pain that she must've been feeling she still managed to give him a smile. "Hey there. How's it going?" She clearly was trying lightened the situation a bit. "Tell me, how bad is it?" Mimi was of course asking about eh wound to her neck.

"Don't worry about it. It's nothing more than a scratch." Glancing over to the wound James saw that his words were actually the complete opposite of how her condition truly was as the blood from her wound had already covered his hand.

"You're lying." stated Mimi as she saw through the lie. "I already know that I don't have much time left." Almost as if to prove what she was saying she momentarily had trouble breathing. "It's a shame that it had to end this way. Before it's too late, there's something that I wish to tell you." Mimi's end was coming but she was determined to say what she wanted to say.

"In my whole life I've never been happier than when I was with you. You've always been there for me when I you and for that I'll always be thankful." James wanted to say that she was going to be fine but those words would be a lie as they both knew that the end was near. "Don't be sad. I know that one day we'll be together again."

Unable to allow the opportunity to pass him, James shared one final kiss with his wife. As they kiss he felt Mimi go limp, signaling that she was no longer alive. Slowly he laid her lifeless body on the ground. "Goodbye, my love."

Unfortunately for James he was so focus on his now dead wife that he didn't notice that one of the remaining vampires coming from behind. In one fluid motion the vamp had his arms wrapped on either side of his head and with a quick twist James' neck was snapped. With his life not on the verge of ending his body began to fall. "I guess we'll be meeting each other sooner than later." That would be his last thought as the body of the no longer living James collapsed on top of the dead body of Mimi.

-/-/-/-/-

"I must say that I'm deeply disappointed." In front of Katara was an extremely beaten up Serenity. The two had been going at it nonstop since they started and it showed. For the only female higher up member had sustained some cuts here and there she appeared to still be in good condition. The same couldn't be said for Serenity as she was on one knee and breathing heavily. On the ground beneath her were small pools of blood that was coming from the various cuts that she had sustained. "I would've expected my daughter to last longer than this."

"Don't you dare call me that!" Pushing herself back to her feet, Serenity swung her sword in the hopes that it would end the fight. Those hopes went out the window as Katara sidestepped the attempted and retaliated with one of her own that resulted in another cut being added to the others that Serenity already had. "Maybe you were right at wanting to be known as Rowan's Steven's daughter. Seeing as how, you're just as pathetic as she was."

Once again the verbal jab set Serenity off as she went after Katara once again. Fueled by a combination of anger and adrenaline she was managing to put up a better fight than her previous attempt. But it was for not as the higher up still had the upper hand. After doing nothing more than blocking Katara went ahead and put an end to it.

Dodging another attempted strike she maneuvered herself to the point that she thrust her sword backward into the stomach of Serenity. There was enough strength behind the blow that a small part of the sword was sticking out through her back. With a heavy yank Katara removed the sword from her adversary.

No longer having a sword inside of her there was nothing holding Serenity up as she fell to her hands and knees. Soon there was another pool of blood being created except it was much larger than the others as a large amount of the blood was escaping from her most recent wound. "You're going to go to hell. You know that?" Serenity managed to say. Blood had build up in her mouth and she was able to spit it out but it was quickly replaced with more blood.

"Someday I may go to hell." commented Katara as she examined her sword. Suddenly, that very same sword was plunged into the back of Serenity's neck and out through the front. "But it won't be by your hands." With a somewhat twisted smirk, Katara gave her sword a slight twist before removing it from the now lifeless body of her estrange daughter. Wiping the blood from the blade the female higher up walked away and not once looked back.

-/-/-/-/-

"I highly expect that you're the last one of your group that's still alive. Well, technically speaking that is." The lead higher up didn't know how true his words were as nearly the whole resistance against them was wiped out. Only one remained and that one was the ensouled vampire, Daisuke Motomiya. He was still stuck in the wall due to his very own sword being stabbed through his shoulder.

"You don't know that." He disputed the suggestion, not wanting to believe it but deep down Daisuke had a sinking feeling that it was true. "No matter what happens here tonight all of this will come to an end." He would further show his seriousness by allowing his face to go vamp and with raw determination he finally freed himself from his sword. Despite the pain that he was now feeling due to his shoulder wound, Daisuke stood poised ready to attack with his sword firmly in his hands.

Like his adversary, Byron became completely serious. "Now that's something that we can agree on." As if some sort of imaginary signal went off, the two of them went after one another without holding anything back. Each of them managed to land sufficient attacks on each other but they paid no mind to them as they continued with their attacks.

"_This is becoming pointless."_ Daisuke thought as he avoided Byron's attempted sword swings. _"If this keeps up we'll end up killing one another. I need to deliver a finishing move before it's too late. All I need to do is wait for the right opening to attack."_ After avoiding a few more attacks he found his opportunity.

With all the strength that he could muster, Daisuke charged at the shape shifting higher up with the full intention of ending the man's life. That however would be all in vain as the attack was stopped when Byron grabbed his sword. He would follow it by twisting the sword around and drove it straight through Daisuke's un-beating heart.

Time seemingly slowed down as Daisuke realized what just happen. Bit by bit parts of his body began to turn into dust. Soon all that remained was his head but despite that he still gave Byron a defiant stare to the very end.

"Apparently you had quite a bit of trouble on your end, Satori." From behind Byron came his fellow higher up member Samuel Bentson. Like with his partner he too was worse for the ware, the most noticeable sign of it was the faint scar that Samuel had across his throat. "It looks like the both of us had a harder time with our assignments than originally expected."

"That makes the three of us." added a third person who was entering scene. The person was the final member of their group, Katara. "I also have gotten word from what remained of our vampire group that the two other people have also been taken cared of." She was of course talking about James and Mimi.

"That's good to know." informed Byron with a slight smugness in his voice. "Now with those bothersome disturbances out of the way let's get back to business." Walking to the stairs the higher ups headed for the balcony and along the way they kicked over the dust pile that were the remains of Daisuke Motomiya.

-/-/-/-/-

With nothing longer standing in their way, the higher ups succeeded with their plan to infuse themselves with the powerful demons ever known. Once that was done they used their new found abilities on the world.

Unprepared for such a thing the people of the world were unable to come up with a defense to protect them. After they made their presence felt Hikari and the Motomiya family fled from Kyoto while they could. Immediately they went somewhere that would give them help as well as protection they went to England and joined with Taichi, Sora and those associated with the watcher's council.

Unfortunately even with every active slayer and all of their vase resources it was not enough to stop the three super powered higher ups. Without much effort all of the opposition was wiped out. The last one that was left was Hikari who they took great pleasure in taking her life and unknowingly the baby that was growing inside of her.

Having nothing left that could stand in their way, the higher ups swept their evil throughout the world, touching all those who were in reach. Truly they managed to let their darkness befall the world.

* * *

I know what you must be wondering. You're wondering how I could end this chapter like I did. The reason is quite simple. Just because Daisuke and his group are the good guys it doesn't mean that victory is guaranteed. 

Now, before you think of sending me any angry reviews, let me say something. This was only **one **of the endings for the series. What I mean is that there was two endings that I could've gone with and I couldn't help but do both of them. As for the second version of the ending, it'll be uploaded to read within two days. So, until then, see ya.


	2. Conquering Light

Now here is the second version of how the final battle could've went. Apparently how the last chapter was viewed positively as there was plenty of people who read it. But now it's time to put up the second version of the ending. As you possibly already can tell the first half of the chapter is just like how the last chapter started. The reason for it is because I didn't feel that it was right to just have the changes in this chapter.

There'll be a different scene break symbol to indicate where the two versions change. That symbol is this: **-\/-\/-\/-\/-. **To be honest, I found doing this version was much harder than the first one. Maybe it was because I wanted this one to be different than the previous one or maybe it was because I was focus on the one where the higher ups one that I never thought about how I would have the heroes win. Anyway, I hope you like the chapter and as for the disclaimer, I don't own digimon.

_

* * *

_

_You and I have a rendezvous with destiny. We will preserve for our children this, the last best hope of man on earth, or we will sentence them to take the first step into a thousand years of darkness. If we fail, at least let our children and our children's children say of us we justified our brief moment here. We did all that could be done.  
Ronald Reagan (1911 - 2004)_

Chapter 2:  
Conquering Light

On any other day the Takenaka Corporation would be filled with employees who would be hard at work. Today would be the exception as the only ones walking about were the men from the corporation's tactical squads. Throughout the main entrance they stood heavily armed, ready for whatever was to come.

That something came when smashing through the glass door was a small circular object. It rolled across the floor until it made a stop in the center of the room. Once it stopped rolling some of the squad members went to examine the item. When they got closer they quickly realized that the item was none other than grenade. Unfortunately they discovery came too late as the grenade went off, killing all those who were close to the explosion.

Mass confusion soon came over all those inside as they were unable to collect themselves. Things wouldn't get any better as the clouds of smoke that were created by the explosion made it impossible to see. That proved to be the downfall as during the confusion the remaining squad members were dealt with almost effortlessly. When the smoke finally started to disappear it revealed who was responsible for what transpired.

"Well, that takes care of the possible distractions." remarked Daisuke. As he said this he couldn't help but feel some pity for the people that they killed. Even though it was something that he wished to be avoided but knew that there was no way around it. Things would've just gotten more complicated if they didn't do something to incapacitate them. "Now there's nothing standing between us and the higher ups. Where do we go from here Ken?"

The man in question didn't answer immediately as he pulled out a large rolled up piece of paper. Putting it on the ground Ken unrolled the paper to reveal that it was a diagram of the Takenaka Corporation. "From the plans that we got from Iori, we need to take the elevator three floors down and that'll take us to where the ritual is to take place." That sounded reasonable to all of them.

Going to the elevator that needed to be taken they got in but James took notice of something. "Uh, Ken. How are we going to go down? There's no button that goes down further than the lobby."

When asked that question, Ken didn't seem all that concern with coming up with an answer. "Don't worry. That's already been taken cared of." To make his statement became clearer he started to press some of the elevator buttons in a certain pattern. When he was done another button appeared above the other ones. After it appeared Ken pressed it, resulting in the elevator doors to begin its descent downward.

"To help prevent someone from getting this far the higher ups installed a somewhat prevention system." answered Ken to the unasked question. "The only way that this elevator would go down here is by doing a certain sequence of button pressing to activate the actual button that'll take us to our desired destination. Unfortunately by taking this route it's most likely that they now know that we're here."

Soon the elevator came to a stop, meaning tha tit was time to become completely serious. Fully expecting an attack of some sort they were caught somewhat by surprise when they saw that there was no sigh of resistance what so ever. "What's going on here?" asked Miyako. "Surely the higher ups must have an idea that something is going on, so why haven't they done anything to stop us?"

"Maybe we got lucky and they haven't realized that we've gotten this far." guessed Mimi. Mere moments later a small fireball came at them that barely miss from hitting its target. "Then again I could be wrong."

"Damn. I missed." remarked the person who did the surprise attack. "My aim must be off." The source of the voice was form higher up member Samuel Bentson. "Oh well, I'll just have to make up for it by making your deaths more painful."

"Like hell that's going to happen." retorted a very enraged Daisuke. "You're going to pay for deceiving us for so long." He was about to go after Samuel but was stopped when Ken grabbed his arm. "Why did you stop me?"

"I did it because you're losing sight of why we came here." That response did the trick as Daisuke managed to calm himself down. "If we lose our composure it'll lead to our defeat. For now we need to focus on the opponent before us to progress further."

"As if I'll allow that to happen." exclaimed Samuel Bentson. "None of you are going to stop me let alone the plan that's already in motion." Benston took great pleasure when he saw the shocked looks on the faces of his opposition. "That's right. As we speak me and the other higher ups' plan is on its way. I estimate that within two hours the plan will be completed and there's nothing you can do to stop it."

"Like hell there isn't!" shouted the once again angry Daisuke. "There's no way I'm going to go in for an attack but like last time he was stopped by Ken. "Why are you stopping me this time? Now isn't the time to do nothing. Can't you see that?"

"Of course I can." Ken replied calmly. "But you're missing the big picture. Bentson's is one of the people that we need to stop and if we all go against him it'll be to their advantage as it'll give us less time to stop what they're planning." Once again Daisuke was able to see the reason behind his friend's words. "That's why you should get going."

"What are you talking about? There's no way that I'm running away." By his tone it was clear that there was nothing that would change his mind.

"I didn't mean it that way. I meant that you go ahead while I hold Bentson back." No one expected that and it showed as all of them had shocked expressions on their faces. "Believe me, I'm not all that excited about this idea than any of you but we have to face the facts. You have a better chance at dealing with what's ahead than any of us Daisuke and that's why you and the others should get going." Despite his request no one showed any sighs of going."

Finally with some reluctance, Daisuke and the others started to move. "Fine, we'll do as you ask." commented Daisuke. He obviously didn't like the idea anymore than his friends but managed to hold back any of the issues that he felt. "Just make sure that you don't get yourself killed." Still reluctant to do so, Daisuke headed off in the direction that he was informed to go with the others not that far behind.

Being thankful that his friends did as he asked, Ken was about to go on the attack until he noticed that he wasn't alone. "What are you guys doing here? I told you to go."

"As if I would leave you at a time like this." informed Miyako. "After finally getting together with you there's no way that I'm going to abandon you now. You mean too much to me Ken that I wouldn't be able to leave you if I tried. So please, allow me to stay by your side."

Unable to find the words to make an argument, Ken simply turned back to his opposition. "Do what you want. Just don't die on me all right?" All he got from Miyako was a nod of the head.

"Uh, excuse me." spoke Samuel who was getting annoyed for being ignored for so long. "As sickening sweet as that was you're failing to recognize something. No matter what you try your chances of defeating me are nonexistent."

"That's pretty big talk." mocked Miyako but prepared to fight if necessary. "It's especially big talk seeing as how it looks as though you couldn't handle yourself if you were in a fight."

When Samuel heard that he slowly allowed a devious smile to come across his face. "That would probably be the case. However, there is an old saying." Raising his right arm up Samuel aimed the palm of his hand at his two opponents. Suddenly, a fireball that was similar to the one that was used before appeared.

Ken and Miyako wouldn't have much time to think about what they were witnessing as the ball of fire was launch towards them. Fortunately for them they were able to get out of harm's way as the fireball exploded against a near by wall. "Appearances can be deceiving."

-/-/-/-/-

"Do you think that they'll be all right?"

"Honestly I don't know James." answered Daisuke. Currently he and his friends were running down a large corridor, hoping to reach their desired destination. "There are a lot of things that could happen to shift the advantage to either side."

"I don't care what you say." exclaimed a very vocal Mimi. "No matter what comes their way Ken and Miyako will deal with it accordingly." Those words helped to ease everyone's concern even if it was only a little.

"Not to sound insensitive or anything but now isn't the time to be worried about those two." muttered Serenity. What she said resulted in her receiving some heated stares, the most intense coming from Mimi. "If we concern fully for them it'll make us lose focus on what we must do." Reluctantly all of them had to agree with what was said. "All we can do is hope that they manage to stay alive and that we meet again."

Serenity's words helped to remind them of how serious the situation was. The point would be driven further when they arrived in an area that was strangely different than any of the rooms that they've seen since getting there. It also resembled a dungeon of sorts. None of them knew what to make of it or why such a place would be there. Their questions would be answered however as moment later two concealed doors opened and revealed five vampires emerging form each doorway. Soon the heroes were surrounded by ten vamps that appeared to be set on taking them out.

"We shouldn't be surprise that something like this would happen." mumbled Daisuke not taking his eyes off of the enemy. "How do you purpose that we deal with hits? Two vamps for each of us then take out the ones that remain?"

There would be a response but one that wasn't expected. Suddenly one of the vampires burst into dust. The reason being was an arrow that was shot into the bloodsucker's heart. "Daisuke, both you and Serenity should get going." said Mimi. She already had another arrow ready to be fired if necessary.

"What are you talking about Mimi?" questioned a confused Daisuke. "There's no way that we're going to leave you here to fight alone."

"Who said anything about her fighting alone?" That came from James who seemed to be just as determined as Mimi was. "She's going to have her husband with her." That didn't seem to ease the concern that Daisuke was feeling and even though she wouldn't admit it, Serenity wasn't really for leaving. "Listen you two. We all know that the two of you have a better shot at stopping what they're trying to do. We'd just be in the way if we went with you."

Even if James did make some strong points there was still reluctance from the Motomiya family members. "You just have to trust us." elaborated Mimi. "We can handle this. So just get going before it's too late."

Finally that seemed to get through to the two Motomiyas as they started to go. Before leaving though, Daisuke shared a look with his two friends. The look was in someway wishing his two friends good luck. Soon there was just the newly married couple against the vampires who were getting closer to them. "Any regrets?" Mimi asked James as their backs were pressed against one another to prevent an attack from behind.

"None what so ever." In each of James' hands were two wooden stakes. "I'm a part of a fight that can determine fate of the world and doing it along side of the woman that I love. What's there to regret?" Turning his sights from his opposition he looked glanced over from the corner of his eye to his wife. "Do you think that this could be considered as a couple's activity?"

"I'm not sure." laughed Mimi lightly. "It doesn't sound like something that your ordinary couple would do. But we're not an ordinary couple to begin with." Quickly the two of them shared a kiss before getting back to the matter at hand. "Make sure that you keep yourself alive. I don't wish to become a widow so soon." The only response that she got from James was a nod of understanding. With that the married couple went into action, determined to do everything in their power to be there at the end.

-/-/-/-/-

"Come on, keep moving." spoke Daisuke. The two of them had been running nonstop since leaving Mimi and James behind. "We're almost there. We got to keep going."

"I know that already. You don't have to tell me twice." grumbled Serenity. While she may had her focus on what was to come it didn't stop her from voicing what she thought. "I've told you this before. You can't allow your worry about the safety of the others to cloud your thinking. If you do it'll leave you open to attack.

Seemingly to help prove his daughter's words four shurikens were sent flying at them. Fortunately both of them were able to get out of harm's way but just barely. "So you avoided my attack." stated the attacker. Even though they couldn't see the person both Daisuke and Serenity knew who it was.

Their suspicions would be confirmed as emerging from the shadows was someone that both of them knew quite well. The person was another higher up member. To be more precise, it was Katara. "I didn't want things to end too quickly before I can have my fun." She furthered her statement by allowing a twisted little smile to come over her face.

"Great. This is all we need now." muttered Daisuke. He clearly wasn't in the mood to deal with this situation. "Shouldn't be all that surprise though. As I recall you always preferred to do sneak attacks while you were training me. Maybe it was because you're not that confident in your abilities to fight some face to face.

That little jab did the trick as the smile that was on Katara's face vanished and was replaced with a scowl. "That's what you think?" By the tone that was behind her voice it sounded like she was issuing a challenge. That would be confirmed when she reached behind her and pulled out a Japanese sword. "Do you care to back up that claim?"

"Gladly." Daisuke was about ot draw his weapon but stopped when Serenity placed a hand in front of him. "Why are you stopping me? We don't have time to waste by standing around."

"I know that." remarked Serenity who didn't take her eyes off of the woman in front of them. "You're right in saying that we can't waste time. But that's exactly what we'd be doing if we stuck around and fought with Katara." Slowly Serenity brought out her own Japanese sword and had it placed in front of her. "That's why I'll fight her while you go on ahead."

Daisuke couldn't believe what his daughter said as it was something that he never expected. "You can't be serious. There's no way that I'm going to run while-" Whatever he was going to say next was left unsaid as he caught the look of seriousness on Serenity's face. Daisuke hadn't seen her with such a look in a long time. If he recalled correctly the last time he saw that look on her face was when she first came after him to kill him.

"Please, just go." Serenity almost pleaded. "This is something that I need to do on my own." Despite her pleas Daisuke still appeared reluctant to leave. "So I ask you again, go and leave this to me…father."

Finally it appeared as though that got through to Daisuke as he hurried off. But as he left, Serenity was still able to hear his parting words. "Be careful. I would like my daughter to see her future brother or sister when this is over." Unable to stop herself she allowed a small smile to come out.

"You're a confident one aren't you?" spoke Katara who surprisingly hadn't tried to attack yet. "Do you really think that it was wise to tell your _father_ to leave?" Serenity merely kept silent. "It's not like you actually thing that you can beat me. Your own mother."

"You're not my mother." Serenity established with resolve. "My _real_ mother had her life taken away by your damn corporation." Without realizing it, Serenity was tightening her hold on her sword. "That is why I'm going to be the one to put stop to you. Once and for all."

Instead of becoming angry, Katara actually seemed amused by the threat. "Is that so?" As she spoke she walked over until she was only a few feet away from Serenity. "Let's find out shall we?" All she got for an answer was when their swords violently collided with one another.

-/-/-/-/-

"_Please be okay."_ That train of thought repeatedly went through Daisuke's head as he ran down the long corridor. _"Please be okay you guys until I get back to you."_ He wouldn't have the opportunity to think about it any further as he finally reached the end of the corridor and was shocked by what he saw. _"Dear God, no. It can't be."_

Right before Daisuke was a humungous room that was about the size of a sports stadium. However, that wasn't what shook the ensouled vampire to the bone. "It's just like how it was in my premonition." Indeed, the room was exactly like the one that he saw in that possible world. The recalling of that event was something that Daisuke rather not do. He especially didn't want to remember how things ended in that vision.

"What do you think of the décor?" inquired a voice that Daisuke knew all too well. His line of thinking would be proven correct as standing in the balconies was the lead higher up member, Byron Satori. "If you ask me it lacks certain flair but it has its good points."

"Yeah, it does." Daisuke responded, never taking his eyes off of Byron. "It's a good place for you to die." To further his declaration he allowed his collapsible sword to come out. "Let's quit with the small talk and get down to business. So, are you going to come down or do I have to get you myself?"

For a moment it appeared that Byron actually frown at Daisuke's demand. It would quickly disappear and be replaced with a neutral expression. "My, such a brash attitude. You really need to relax a bit." As he spoke the higher up member was making his way down the steps. "You do after all have a little under an hour before the ceremony begins. Until then why don't we just sit back and chat?" Finally reaching the floor, Byron could see that Daisuke was in no mood to talk. "Fine then, if that's what you wish. Let's us begin."

Silently agreeing, Daisuke readied himself to attack but reframed from rushing in. "I need to think through this carefully. If I go in head on without thinking it may lead to my demise. With the exception of his ability to change his body to another person I don't know anything else about him. I guess I'll just have to be careful while confronting him."

Cautiously the ensouled vampire started to attack, trying to strike with his sword. Unfortunately all of his attempts were proving to be futile as Byron was avoiding them all by moving just enough to allow the attack to miss him. In the times that he did attack Byron would deliver quick but powerful blows that even if you were able to come up with a block it still had quite an impact. When they broke away it appeared that Daisuke was in the worst shape of the two.

"Don't tell me that's all you got." commented Byron who was just as compose as he was when the fight started. "I at least hoped that you would've been more of been of a challenge."

Wiping away the trail of blood that was coming from the corner of his mouth, Daisuke locked his sights of the lead higher up. Even though he may have still been slightly shaken up he seemed to be ready for more. "Trust me, there's more to me than you realize. But rest a sure; you'll witness what I mean first hand." With that the two resumed their fight.

-/-/-/-/-

"That's four down." exclaimed an exhausted James. The reason for it being that him and Mimi fighting against ten vampires, that were sent to deal with them and their comrades. While the two of them could handle such a situation there was circumstances that was making things difficult. The main one being that where they were fighting was too confining that it was hard to maneuver around. "They keep on coming."

"That's shouldn't be that much of a surprise." remarked Mimi. She also was exhausted from their recent activity. "It's what they were supposed to do after all." Ducking to avoid an oncoming swing she backed up until her back was against James'. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine." James quickly answered. Like with his partner he avoided an attempted strike and delivered a kick to create some space between him and the attacking vampire.

"You're lying." Her statement would be confirmed as she pointed to the nasty gash that James had on his forehead. The wound was so bad that the blood was flowing close to his eyes. He would occasionally wipe the blood away but it would just be replaced by more blood. "That injury of yours is becoming a hindrance for you."

"I could say the same for you." What James was talking about was the large gash that Mimi had on her right forearm. The injury was so severe that it was difficult for her to pull the bowstring back enough to shoot her arrows. "You can hardly use your weapon to fight." Both of them were quickly reaching their limit and there were still many more vampires to deal with. "There are six vamps left. Between us that's three for each of us. Do you think that you can handle your share?"

Mimi would respond to her husband by rearing her bow back with an arrow ready to be fired. "I could ask you the same thing." By the slight smile on her face James knew that she wasn't trying to be cruel with her words. "Just be sure to deal with your three and I'll take care of mine." Nothing else was said as the two charged back into action.

-/-/-/-/-

"I must say that I'm impress." remarked a disgruntled Katara who was breathing heavily. "Even if it pains me to admit it."

Like with the female higher up member, Serenity was taking several deep breaths. "Trust me, the feeling is mutual. You're far better than I thought you'd be." As if instinctively, she tightened the hold on the hilt of her sword. "That'll just makes it all the better when I put an end to you."

Instead of becoming upset, Katara actually appears to be amused. "We'll just see about that." Much like her estrange daughter she gripped her sword tighter. "But when it is all said and done you'll be dead. Just like Rowan."

Serenity immediately responded to that last remark. She attacked with a relentless assault of sword slashes and kicks. Although it looked impressive none of Serenity's attacks were hitting their mark as Katara continually avoided every attempted strike. For some unknown reason, Katara had yet to retaliate with any attack of her own. That would soon change however.

"I've grown tired of this. It's time to put an end to it." By Katara saying that with an eerie calm voice you wouldn't expect her to attack like she did. Within a blink of an eye she covered the distance between her and Serenity. The sudden move caught her opponent off guard which proved to be a big problem. In even faster speed that was already shown, the higher up delivered a rapid succession of sword strikes.

When it was done Katara was on her feet while the same couldn't be said about her estrange daughter. Right after her mother completed her attack all of the wounds that were a result of it showed themselves. They seem to be severe enough that Serenity collapsed with blood dripped to the ground. "Do you see now? You truly never had a chance in defeating me." All Katara got as a response was Serenity glaring at her with absolute defiance.

-/-/-/-/-

"_This is not good."_ That thought was a major understatement as Daisuke glared hotly at the man that he was going up against. _"He doesn't even look beat up."_ Those thoughts were not that far from the truth as while Daisuke was battered and bruised Byron didn't even look winded. The higher up member actually look like he was never involved in a fight.

The difference in their conditions wouldn't go unnoticed by Byron as a twisted little smirk came over his face. "This must be hard for you." he taunted as he looked upon his vampire adversary. "Knowing that despite all the struggles and battles were for nothing. Even with the sacrifices of those around of those around you were pointless. Especially the one who gave up his life, Takeru Takashi." A noticeable flinch came from Daisuke when that name was said. "I would dare say that if Takeru was still alive he would agree with me in saying that you never really stood a chance in stopping me, let alone our grand plan."

Suddenly, Daisuke charged forward and with great force slammed Byron against the wall. He would soon follow it up by placing his collapsible sword across his throat. "Is that what you think?" Daisuke literally challenge the higher up to answer.

"That's what I think." Byron replied casually. He would even smile smugly to the person who had his life in his hands. "In fact…" All of a sudden Byron's body began to change and when he was done Daisuke couldn't believe who he looked like now. "…I know so." informed the person that resembled Takeru.

The move was so unexpected that the ensouled vampire actually released his hold and slowly began to back away. "This isn't funny. How dare you make yourself look like my dead friend?"

The now Takeru looking Byron acted as though he had no idea what Daisuke was saying. "What do you mean, Daisuke? It's me, Takeru."

"That won't work on me." Daisuke quickly established. Of course, it was easier said than done. Even though he knew that the person in front of him wasn't his departed friend Takeru he couldn't help but get that ill feeling of having to fight him. Also, sounding like Takeru didn't make things any easier. "I'm not going to fall for this trick twice. Remember, you did something like this before by pretending to be my former fiancée, Alexis."

"I don't know what you mean Daisuke." Byron/Takeru spoke in absolute innocence. "I'm just here to tell you the truth."

"I'm warning you." spoke Daisuke with an edge to his voice. "Stop this charade before you regret it."

Despite the obvious warning, Byron/Takeru continued with his taunts. "I'm here to tell you that Byron Satori and the higher up are telling you the truth. All the struggles and sacrifices that we did were for nothing. What they're doing is the right thing." Becoming confident in his disguise, the higher up slowly started to walk over to him. "So be smart and don't get in their way."

For a while it looked as though Daisuke was actually was going to give in as he showed no sigh of arguing against those words. That would suddenly change when he delivered a hard punch to the face of Byron/Takeru. The punch was so strong that it knocked him back against the wall. Not allowing him the chance to recover, Daisuke held the dazed adversary in place. "I warned you to stop it and now you're going to pay for it." He punctuated his statement by punching him in the face once again.

Quickly regained his composure, Byron/Takeru set his sights on the ensouled vampire. "Now is that anyway to treat a friend?" His response would be a simple one as Daisuke punched him again. Mere moments after being hit the higher up changed forms. "Then what about a daughter?" No longer was the pretending to be Takeru but Daisuke's daughter, Serenity.

Much like the previous incident, Daisuke allowed his fists to do the answering as he delivered a blow to the gut. Doubling over do to the blow the higher up member tried to regain his composure only to be pulled back up and when that happen Byron had once again transformed his body. Despite not getting a clear view of who he transformed to Daisuke was on the verge of driving the point of his sword into the person's skull. That would change however as he stopped his sword from Byron's head as he caught sight of who his adversary turned into.

"Why are you doing this Daisuke?" asked Byron in his new appearance. He was now standing in front of the vampire as someone who he held dear, that being Hikari Yagami. "What have I done that would make you want to kill me?"

Much like with what happen when he saw Takeru, Daisuke became hesitant to attack. He knew for a fact that the person in front of him was Byron in disguise he couldn't shake off the feeling of not wanting to attack someone who looked exactly like the woman that he loved. "Just when I thought that you couldn't stoop any lower you went ahead and do this." Daisuke's growing anger would show itself as his face went vamp. "You just gave me more of a reason to kill you."

In response, Byron/Hikari gave him a bewildered and innocent look. "But why would you want to kill me? I thought you loved me."

That was all it took for Daisuke to go on the attack. He was fully prepared to end it quickly and thus put n end to this whole mess. However, wanting to and doing it were two entirely different things as when he was within arms reach of him the higher up grabbed his arm and slammed him against the wall. Quickly following it up he took hold of Daisuke's sword and stabbed the ensouled vampire in the right shoulder. There was enough force behind the blow that the sword went through the back and embedded itself in the wall. Unable to hold it in Daisuke let out a yell of anguish.

"Ow, now that must hurt like hell." mocked Byron who had returned to his original form. "To be stabbed with your very own weapon. It probably hurts almost as bad as the actually wound."

"Not as bad as having to listen to your nonstop yammering." Daisuke immediately shot back as he tried to pull the sword from his shoulder. Unfortunately he was unable to do so as he couldn't get himself unstuck from the wall. _"Damn it. The fight must've taken more out of me than I thought."_ He would continue to struggle only for it to become futile. His attempts didn't go unnoticed as Byron became even cockier.

"It's pointless in trying to fight us. You may have gotten a victory here and there over us but they were merely minor setbacks to our grand scheme." Daisuke would respond in a simple yet affective way as he spat a large wad of spit at Byron's face. Wiping the saliva away he stared at the immobile vampire with a level stare. "Do you actually think that you and your friends are going to come out of this alive? Most likely they've all been taken cared of."

**-\/-\/-\/-\/-**

"This has sure have been fun." boasted a very amused Samuel Bentson. For who knows how long he had been basically doing target practice and his target were Ken Ichijouji and Miyako and Inoue. "I haven't had this much fun in quite sometime. So please stay alive a while longer so that can continue with my fun."

Being too overwhelmed to come up with any kind of defense both Ken and Miyako were finding refuge behind two giant pillars. "Do you have any ideas on how we can handle this?" asked Miyako as she hid herself behind her pillar to avoid another volley of flames.

"Not a clue." answered Ken who was in a similar situation as his partner. "We can get any closer to him due to his continuous assault."

"That would be an understatement." the violet haired woman sarcastically responded. "How's your arm by the way? Has the pain subsided at all?"

With the mentioning of his arm Ken lightly grasped his left arm that was still bleeding as well as starting to blister from the flames that had come in contact with it. "Yeah, it doesn't hurt as much as before." He wasn't exactly lying since the pain was as bad as it was before but it was still agonizing. "What we need to concentrate on is finding a way to stop him before we're barbequed alive. I'm open to any suggestions on how to do that."

After thinking about it for a bit, Miyako came up with one. "I might have an idea but I'll need your help." Ken wordlessly confirmed his cooperation by nodding his head. "Distract him for a minute so I can get everything set up. Can you do that?"

"No promises that I'll last that long but I'll do my best." With a deep breath to calm himself, Ken came out from behind the pillar. "Hey you son of a bitch, here I am. Give me your best shot."

The taunting got its desired effect as Samuel immediately went after Ken with bombardment of fireballs. Fortunately for him he was managing to avoid the attacks. "Damn you. Why don't you stop running and fight back?" The irritation was evident with the fire welding higher up as he was beginning to fire wildly.

"_He's starting to become sloppy."_ thought Ken as he continued to evade the rapid of attacks that was coming his way. _"Just a little more should do it."_ "Is that the best that you can do? If so then I must say that you'll do better if you gave up. It'll save us a lot of trouble." That just added more fuel to the fire as Samuel increase the intensity behind the flames that came with his assault. _"Maybe I went a little too far with that last remark."_

To make matters worse, he unfortunately tripped and fell on top of his injured arm. A pain shot through his body that was so indescribable that Ken momentarily lost his bearings. Seeing this, Samuel was about to put an end to the present problem.

However, before he could do such a thing, Miyako would make her presence felt. "Hey, hothead. Eat this!" With a strong throw she threw what appeared to be a rock that had apparently had broken off of one of the pillars at him.

Thinking nothing of it, Samuel did nothing to stop the rock from coming at him. _"Pathetic."_ scoffed the higher up. _"They must be desperate to resort to such primitive acts."_ It wasn't until the rock that his line of thinking changed. The reason being that attached to the rock was a small explosive. Shocked by the unexpected move, Samuel wasn't able to put up any defense to prevent it.

The rock and explosive combination went straight at the higher up, more accurately the open wound that was on his neck. With the flying projectile now lodged in Samuel's throat both Ken and Miyako quickly headed for cover. _"Oh, shit."_ thought Samuel as he knew what was to happen next.

Mere seconds later, a giant explosion occurred within the fire welding higher up. When it was safe to come out the two heroes saw that while Samuel's body was still there the same couldn't be said for his head as there was nothing left above the shoulders. After making sure that the higher up was truly dead the two heroes became more at ease.

"So that's end." establish Miyako. She was checking herself over to see the extent of her injuries. "We should get moving and see if the others are in need of help."

"Yeah." Ken simply added. "The others may need our help so we should-" Whatever he was going to say was left unsaid as Ken collapsed to the ground in unconsciousness. Immediately going to the side of the person that she cared for, Miyako looked him over.

"Ken, what's wrong?" She didn't get any type of answer "Damn it, say something." Once again no answer was forthcoming. Doing a quick examination of what could be the problem she found the reason. "Shit. I should've known." The cause for Ken's condition was his already injured left arm. While the arm was already in bad shape it appeared as though it only got worse while he was distracting Samuel. The gashes had opened up further and because of that the blood was coming out quicker than before. There also appeared as though the skin was gone that you could almost see the bone.

"Stay with me Ken. Don't you dare die on me." The worry was evident in Miyako's voice as she frantically worked on tending to the arm of the person that she cared for.

-/-/-/-/-

"I'm really starting to get sick of these bloodsuckers." James would put an exclamation point by driving a stake into one of the vampires that he was fighting. He wouldn't have long to observe his work as another one took its place.

"You're not the only one who's thinks that." commented Mimi who fired another arrow and it hit its desired target of the heart of a vampire. However, like with James, there was another one who replaced the previous one. "This is starting to become tiresome."

Like earlier, the married couple had their backs against one another as their enemies were surrounding them. The only real difference from before was that there were only three vamps remaining. On any other occasion this wouldn't by all that difficult but with the injuries that they had sustained had as well as their building exhaustion the situation wasn't really in their favor.

"Are you still able to fight?" asked Mimi as she never took her eyes off of the vamps that were in front of her.

"Yeah, I think so." James answered. He tried to sound confident but it wasn't really working as he was taking several deep breaths in the hopes of regaining his composure. "How about you? And don't even bother trying to lie."

While it was true that she was close to reaching her breaking point as well, that wasn't what James was referring to. He was talking about amount of arrows that she had left which wasn't that much. From what could be seen all that she had left was one arrow. "I'll manage. I just have to make sure that I don't leave myself one and not waste the shot that I have left."

"Then, let's get back to work." That seemed like to be some silent starter as the three vamps went at them all at once. James was immediately attacked by the vamp that was standing before him while on the other side; Mimi was trying her best at holding off the other two with her bow. Luckily, after some back and forth skirmish, James was finally able to drive his stake into the vampire adversary.

Turning around he right away saw the predicament that his wife was in. Acting on pure impulse he tackled the two remaining vampires away from her. The instant that he was able to James tried to stake one of them but was stopped by the other one who now had James' arm trapped behind him.

"I'm so going to enjoy drinking you dry." taunted the vampire in front of James. "Just so you know. After we're done with you we'll going to have some fun with that girl of yours. In more ways than one." Knowing exactly what he was talking about, James tried to get himself free but couldn't escape his captor's grasp.

Taking great pleasure at seeing his prey's futile struggle, the vampire came closer and wanted nothing more than sink his fangs into James' neck. He was on the verge of doing so but the sound of something flying through the air caught his attention. The source of the sound was soon be discovered as coming towards him was an arrow and the one who shot the arrow was the same woman that he taunted about earlier.

"This would be a good time for you do something while you can James." shouted Mimi.

Understanding what she was saying, James did the only thing that he could do. Leaning his head forward he quickly drove it backward and the back of the head smashed into the face of the vampire that was holding him. The maneuver got its desired affect as the vampire release his grip on him. Just as James delivered that blow the arrow that Mimi had fired reached its target as it pierced the heart of the vampire that had taunted earlier.

As that vampire started to become dust James grabbed a hold of the very same arrow and using it as a stake drove it into the heart of the last remaining vamp. With a cry the final vampire was became a pile of dust like the ones before him.

"That puts an end to that." muttered James as he staggered over to Mimi. He didn't even bother to avoid the dust piles of the defeated vamps as he merely knocked them over as he walked by. "Are you all right?" James was referring to the wound that Mimi had on her right forearm.

"I'll manage." She tried to sound reassuring but wasn't really working as she was clutching her injury with her other hand. Her attempt was proving to be not successful as blood was still seeping through. "Besides, you should be more concern about yourself. After all, you got your own serious injury." Mimi was obviously talking about the cut that James had on the forehead. Though the blood flow was lease severe than before there was still a sufficient amount coming down his face.

"Don't worry. It's merely a flesh wound. Now let's get going. The others could probably use our help." James was slowly making his way to one of the exits but was stopped when Mimi grabbed onto his arm. "What is it Mimi? We can't waste time standing here and doing nothing."

Mimi said nothing but she did tighten her hold on his arm. She began to sit down and along the way pulled James down with her. "Just don't move and let me patch you up. We wouldn't be much help to the others if we're in this bad of shape." James was about to argue his case but stopped when he noticed that the hand that was holding him was shaking slightly. "We could've been killed and then what would've been the point of ever being a part of this whole thing?"

It didn't take an intelligent person to tell that Mimi was reaching her breaking point as she was trying to hold back the tears that were on the verge of coming out. Hoping to settle her down James pulled her into a hug. "It's all right. We may have been killed but we didn't. It's because we were willing to do what we could to make sure that what we stood for came out victorious. Also, there was nothing that was going to make me leave you."

Thankfully his words in someway helped put his wife at ease as Mimi was slowly calming down. "Now, why don't we tend to our injuries so that we could probably go help the others?"

Wiping away a tear that had managed to come out, Mimi looked up at his husband and was able to smile at him a little. "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. And James…" Leaning forward she gave him a kiss on the lips. "Thank you."

-/-/-/-/-

"I must say that I'm deeply disappointed." In front of Katara was an extremely beaten up Serenity. The two had been going at it nonstop since they started and it showed. For the only female higher up member had sustained some cuts here and there she appeared to still be in good condition. The same couldn't be said for Serenity as she was on one knee and breathing heavily. On the ground beneath her were small pools of blood that was coming from the various cuts that she had sustained. "I would've expected my daughter to last longer than this."

"Don't you dare call me that!" Pushing herself back to her feet, Serenity swung her sword in the hopes that it would end the fight. Those hopes went out the window as Katara sidestepped the attempted and retaliated with one of her own that resulted in another cut being added to the others that Serenity already had. "Maybe you were right at wanting to be known as Rowan's Steven's daughter. Seeing as how, you're just as pathetic as she was."

Once again the verbal jab set Serenity off as she went after Katara once again. Fueled by a combination of anger and adrenaline she was managing to put up a better fight than her previous attempt. But it was for not as the higher up still had the upper hand. After doing nothing more than blocking Katara went ahead and put an end to it.

Dodging another attempted strike she maneuvered herself to the point that she thrust her sword backward into the stomach of Serenity. There was enough strength behind the blow that a small part of the sword was sticking out through her back. With a heavy yank Katara removed the sword from her adversary.

No longer having a sword inside of her there was nothing holding Serenity up as she fell to her hands and knees. Soon there was another pool of blood being created except it was much larger than the others as a large amount of the blood was escaping from her most recent wound. _"Is this really it? Is this how I'm going to die?"_ thought Serenity even though she already knew the answer. _"Maybe it's for the best. At least I don't have to live such a life for much longer."_

"_**Don't say that!"**_ shouted a voice that Serenity immediately knew.

"No. It can't be." she whispered to herself. Glancing about she could find the person who the voice had to belong to. "Am I losing it?"

"What are you babbling about?" questioned Katara as she was taking her time in tending the injuries that she had sustained. While none of them were life threatening she saw no harm seeing as how her opponent wasn't even trying to get up.

"_**You're not losing not losing it Serenity. Now, please keep quiet and listen to what I have to say." **_For a reason she didn't quite understood Serenity did as she was asked. _**"As you probably already figured out you're the only one who can hear my voice so just think it and I'll hear you."**_

"_Who are you?"_ Serenity thought as she followed the advice.

"_**I believe you already know the answer."**_ You practically feel the smirk that the voice had behind their words. _**"It's me. Rowan Stevens."**_ While she already came to that conclusion being actually told that had Serenity wide eyed in surprise. _**"Before you as, yes I'm still dead. I'm being allowed to talk to because there are powers that be are wanting me to help you. Even if it is just to give you some encouraging words."**_

"_Whatever it is save it because I don't care. Just allow me to end this worthless life that is mine."_

"_**Damn it, I don't want to hear you say that."**_ Rowan's anger could be literally felt as she detested hearing such words from Serenity. _**"There's no disputing that your life hasn't been all that great but hell everyone has life problems at some point in their lives. What matters is what you do to change it. Simply put, if you don't like how your life is then fix it."**_ Letting out a sigh, Rowan calmed herself before she continued.

"_**Serenity, you technically only live a short while in this world and in that time you've mostly seen darker side of what the world has. You have to survive so that you can have the opportunity to see the better side of the world. So I implore you, keep on fighting and don't make my sacrifice be in vain." **_Strangely hearing those words helped Serenity to regain her strength. _**"Now show her tough my daughter really is."**_

Completely ignoring the pain that was coming from his gut wound, Serenity glared at Katara who at that moment had finished treating her injuries. "Oh, so you actually got back to your feet? Surprising but in the end it was for not." Grabbing hold of her sword she started to slowly circle around her hurt adversary. "It would've been wiser if you had stayed down and let me put an end to your meaningless life."

"My life isn't meaningless." retorted Serenity as stayed where she stood, never taking her eyes off of Katara. "My life has only begun and I'm not going to let you end it after Rowan gave up her own life to protect it." As Serenity talked she was tightening and loosening her grip on the hilt of her sword.

"Not that woman again. We've already gone through this. She was nobody who died a meaningless death." Once again Katara knew what buttons to push as Serenity attacked her again. However, unlike last time it was her who was on the defensive end. _"Something's changed."_ Katara thought as she avoided another swipe that barely missed. _"She's become even stronger than before. Despite suffering a serious injury to the gut she's still able to fight this proficiently. What could've caused such a thing to happen?"_

With the tide of the battle switching even more so to her adversary, Katara felt that taking a momentary withdrawing for the time being was the best opinion at the time being. Avoiding another potential killing blow, the higher up back flipped a few feet away. Thinking that she was a safe distance away she looked over to give one last glance at her opponent. Not allowing this get her down, Serenity switched her grip on her sword so that the blade was now facing downward. Treating it as some kind of javelin she threw her sword as hard as possible.

With the speed and being unsuspected of such a move Katara was unable to do anything as the sword pierced her in the neck. The throw was so strong that the sword went clear through to the back of the neck, only stopping due to the hilt getting stuck in the front of the neck.

Gurgling up blood out of her mouth and the wounds to the front and back of her neck, Katara fell to her knees. She grabbed a hold of the sword hilt and struggled to pull it out but wasn't having much success. Only after a few more attempts was she finally managed to remove the flying projectile.

"Y-Y-You bas-bastard." Katara garbled out as her blood flowed in greater quantity out of her wounds. She continually tried to stop the blood from coming out, if only for a while but no matter how hard she tried it never worked. "H-How…could you d-do this to m-me? There's no w-way that you could beat…me with that…stomach w-w-wound."

"Because I decided that I wanted to live and see what life truly has for me." With one last gurgled Katara crumbled to the ground and with no sign of her getting up it confirmed that the female higher was no longer in the world of the living. _"That was for you Rowan. My mother."_ Turning around Serenity started to head out but she only got a few steps as she suddenly collapsed to the ground in pain. _"Damn it. My injuries have taken their toll." _She tried to get back to her feet but just fell completely onto the ground. "I'll get back up. I'm just going to rest my eyes for a bit." That was the last thought that went through Serenity's head as she laid there on the ground, not moving in the slightest.

-/-/-/-/-

"I highly expect that you're the last one of your group that's still alive. Well, technically speaking that is." The lead higher up taunted. Not really knowing if his words were the truth or simply false accusation. At the moment it didn't matter as he was currently up against the ensouled vampire, Daisuke Motomiya who was still stuck in the wall due to his very own sword being stabbed through his shoulder.

"You don't know that." Daisuke disputed the suggestion, not wanting to believe Byron's words as he couldn't bare the thought of those words being true. "No matter what happens here tonight all of this will come to an end." He would further show his seriousness by allowing his face to go vamp and with raw determination he finally freed himself from his sword. Despite the pain that he was now feeling due to his shoulder wound, Daisuke stood poised ready to attack with his sword firmly in his hands.

Like his adversary, Byron became completely serious. "Now that's something that we can agree on." As if some sort of imaginary signal went off, the two of them went after one another without holding anything back. Each of them managed to land sufficient attacks on each other but they paid no mind to them as they continued with their attacks.

"_This is becoming pointless."_ Daisuke thought as he avoided Byron's attempted sword swings. _"If this keeps up we'll end up killing one another. I need to deliver a finishing move before it's too late. All I need to do is wait for the right opening to attack."_ After avoiding a few more attacks he found his opportunity. _"Here's my chance."_

With all the strength that he could muster, Daisuke charged at the shape shifting higher up with the full intention of ending the man's life. That however would be all in vain as the attack was avoided. Byron would follow up his opponent's mistake by giving him a backhanded blow that had enough power to actually send him flying to the balcony.

"_Damn. I feel as though I was hit by a semi."_ The blow had such an impact on him that Daisuke's face went back to its human form and made him cough of some blood. Bracing against something he slowly tried to get himself back up. Looking back he saw that the thing that he was using to get back up was a large container that had some kind of essence inside. It only took Daisuke a moment to realize what the container was.

"Magnificent isn't it?" Walking up the steps was a very confident Byron. He almost appeared to be swaggering with each step he took. "Inside that container are the powers of the most powerful demons that are known. Can you imagine what'll happen if someone was to infuse themselves with those kind of abilities?"

"Oh, I can imagine." Daisuke muttered as he silently recalled a similar thing taking place. "And I'll be damned before I allow that to happen." A sudden burst of adrenaline kicked in as he attacked. Unfortunately his attempted sword strikes weren't making any contact. In actuality he was beginning to lose any advantage that he might of have. With every missed strike, Byron answered with one that connected. It got to the point that Daisuke was reduce to only defending. _"Shit. I have to do something or it'll be the end of me."_

That thought went through Daisuke's head as ducked under an attempted strike to his hit. After avoiding the blow he came back with heavy blow. At the same time, Byron tried to regain his momentum he came with one of his own. The force that was behind the blows was so strong that when they collided they actually broke apart. Momentarily shocked by what happened the two of them stared at their now broken swords. That quickly went away as the two went at one another, this time by simply punching each other.

"Do you think that you're really that special?" questioned Byron as he punched Daisuke in the face. "Just because you came back as a vampire, with a soul no less you think you're remarkable. Do you realize how common that ha s become?" He would then deliver another punch only with more force.

"You try to help so many people but you can't even help your own people. Firstly it was Takeru and now the rest of your group who are mostly been killed already." Daisuke didn't know what hurt worse, the actual blows or the words that came with them. "Do you even really know what you're up against? I'm someone who has tremendous power flowing through his veins. There's no way you can stop me."

Strangely, a particular look came over Daisuke's face. "Do you know what else goes through veins?" Suddenly his face went vamp again. He immediately followed it by leaning forward and sank his fangs into Byron's neck.

The higher up quickly tried to free himself from his vampire adversary but couldn't as he felt his blood being drained from his body. Finally, Byron was able to get himself free and there was clearly a changed from before.

"Man, I knew that you were full of it but I had no idea that it was that much." exclaimed Daisuke as he wiped the left over blood that was on the corner of his mouth. While Daisuke appeared to be down for the count mere moments ago he now seemingly had become completely renewed.

The fight between them soon resumed only this time the tide had changed. Instead of being one sided in Byron's favor it was now a more even fight. "With all those powers and abilities that you have at your disposal you think that you can do anything that you want." Daisuke punctuated his statement by blocking an oncoming punch and retaliating with one of his own.

"In the end you have to realize that you weren't all that special." He was going to deliver another punch that would most likely end the confrontation but as he was threw the punch it caught by Byron who was obviously not very happy about how things were going. Tugging on the hand that he already had a hold of he placed a knee into Daisuke's gut. Not allowing his adversary have anytime to recover he continued with an uppercut that sent him flying back against the container.

"That actual hurt." mumbled Byron as he spat some of the blood that had built up in his mouth. "You'll pay for every blow that you delivered onto me and then some." He instantly went after Daisuke with the complete intention of killing him.

Struggling to keep from blacking out, Daisuke shook his head to clear his senses. It was then that he saw a large piece of one of the swords. _"Yeah, that might work."_ Doing a forward tumble to avoid the oncoming attack Daisuke grabbed the sword piece along the way. Twisting around he thrust the makeshift weapon into the chest of Byron's chest. The thrust had enough power that it went through Byron's back and actually embed itself into the container.

"Damn you." Byron tried to remove sword piece from his chest but it was too deeply embedded into him and the container. His attempts would be put on hold when the sound of glass cracking was heard. The source of it would be the container beginning to come apart. "You fool. Don't you realize what you've done? You've made the container unstable. Now it's going to explode and take this entire building with it."

Knowing that he was telling the truth, Daisuke started to head out but stopped. "Before I go, there' something that I need to do." Going back he gave Byron a hard punch to the side of the face. "That was for Hikari. Goodbye." That being done Daisuke hurried off, leaving the trapped and cursing higher up behind.

"_I've got to get out of here and fast."_ It was that type of thoughts that went through Daisuke's head that went through Daisuke's head as he hurried down the corridors. That wasn't the only thing that he was doing as while he was running he was looking for his friends. _"Where are they? I should've met up with at least one of them at least. Don't tell me that they're actually…"_ He couldn't even bring himself in thinking such a thing.

As if the situation couldn't become anymore dangerous, large tremors started up. _"The container must be reaching its breaking point. I need to get moving."_ He hurried for the elevator that would lead him to safety and there was one thought that went through his head as he did so. _"Please. Oh, please God, let my friends be all right."_

Thankfully for Daisuke he managed to reached the elevator and actually reach the surface. Once he got up there he quickly made a break for it despite the tremors becoming more violent. He got about half a block away when the entire Takenaka Corporation was consumed by a giant pillar of dark light. As quickly as the light pillar appeared it vanished. When it all settled down there was nothing remaining of the Takenaka Corporation building. All that was left was a large crater where the building once stood.

"So it's finally over. But at what price?" Daisuke asked himself with a heavy heart.

"What's with the sour look Daisuke?" asked someone that he immediately recognized. Turning around he saw Miyako and Ken. While they looked pretty banged up they at least appeared to be alive.

"You guys are alive. You don't know how glad I am." It was about then that Daisuke realized the extent of one of his friend's injuries. "Ken, what happened to your arm?"

Understanding what he was talking about, Ken grabbed his left arm that was completely bandaged up from his shoulder and downward. "Don't worry yourself over it. Just a little souvenir that I got from the now decease Samuel Benton. It probably would've been more severe if Miyako didn't do immediate treatment to it."

"It was nothing really." responded Miyako. She apparently wasn't all that comfortable with the praising as she had her gaze elsewhere but the blush that was on her cheeks was still noticeable. "It wasn't like I was just going to let him lay there and bleed to death."

"Then what do you call it when I heard you practically threaten me if I allowed myself to die?" Ken jested. "By the sound of it you seemed to be pretty worried about me." Miyako's response would be a simple one as she punched Ken in his un-bandaged arm. Even though she did that it was clear that the punch wasn't meant to cause any real injury.

"Wait a minute. Where are the others?" The questioned had Miyako and Ken looking more somber. "What happened to Mimi, James and Serenity?"

"Mimi and James are all right." informed Miyako. "They suffered some wounds that'll need to be treated properly but they'll be okay. As for Serenity…that's a different story."

Not really liking what his friend was not saying, Daisuke hurried past Miyako and went over to where he saw Mimi and James kneeling over a body. Getting closer he saw that the body was none of than his daughter, Serenity. "Oh, dear God. She isn't…she's not-" He couldn't even bring himself in saying what he wanted to say.

"She's alive." established Mimi. "She suffered a pretty serious stomach wound. We actually found her like this when we discovered her. From what we could gather she was able to take out Katara before slipping into unconsciousness." Daisuke could see that his daughter's injuries were indeed serious as though her midsection was completely wrapped up there was still traces of blood seeping through.

"If it was any other person they would most likely not have survived such injuries." Added James who was also treated Serenity's injuries. "Fortunately for her she apparently had inherited your quick healing abilities. "She'll probably be back on her feet in a week or two."

That bit of news relieved Daisuke greatly as he let go of the tension that he unknowingly was holding. "I'm glad to here that. Though now I suggest that we make a hasty exit from here. We wouldn't want to catch the unwanted attention of the authorities."

Completely agreeing with the ensouled vampire, the whole group readied themselves to go, with the unconscious Serenity being carried in the arms of Daisuke. In moments they all disappeared, leaving not a trace. It was as though they were never there and the police was never the wiser.

-/-/-/-/-

After making sure that Serenity and the others were going to be okay, Daisuke immediately hurried over to his family's home. He gave them the cliff notes version of what happen and they were glad to hear that everyone was all right. Once done with the explanation he headed over to hid old room.

When Daisuke got there he slowly opened the door and saw what he wanted to see. There on the bed was a slumbering Hikari due to the sleeping pills that she unwittingly took. Making his way over to her, he carefully sat down on the bed beside her. Taking her hand into his, Daisuke likely traced his thumb over it. He would become surprise though when he felt Hikari's hand tightening around his. Looking up at her face he saw that Hikari had her half opened eyes looking directly at him.

"So, did we win?" she asked. Her words were somewhat slurred but that was due to her being somewhat still under the affects of the pills.

"Yeah. We won."

* * *

There it is readers. That was the final battle between the heroes and the battles. I hope that the chapter lived up to the expectations. I know that there might of been some confusing moments with how the battles transpired but hey, it was difficult to find interesting ways for them to happen. There was no way that I was just go into a battles that was practically over without giving it some extra appeal to it. Remembering, I wanted to make the battles scenes different than how they were in the previous chapter. 

Though now, with this chapter done you probably think that's the end to this series. Well, guess again. There will be an epilogue chapter that follows the events from this particular version of the final battle. It's mostly a wrap up chapter to finish up what needs to be taken cared up. Don't worry, you'll understand when the chapter is on which I hope will be up by the weekend. Until then, see ya.


	3. Epilogue

At last, here's the final chapter to my "Defenders of the Night" series. This is something that both pleases me but at the same time saddens me. I mean, after so long I finally have the last chapter done with but it also means that I'm no longer be able to work on the series. In what shouldn't come as a surprise, this chapter won't really have action. Like with other epilogue type of chapters it's just a way to wrap of the story/series.

Before I end this I wish to say thanks to those who read my series and left a review. I would especially like to thank the two people who have been staying with me in this series since basically the beginning. Those two being, Gallantmon of the Hazard and Psycho G. I truly appreciate the support that you guys gave me.

Now, I'm not going to waste anymore of your time and let you go ahead to read the epilogue. For the last disclaimer for this series, I don't own digimon.

* * *

_Life wouldn't be worth living if I worried over the future as well as the present.  
W. Somerset Maugham (1874 – 1965), 'Oh Human Bondage', 1915_

Epilogue:  
Future

Five Years Later…

It was a night like every other in Kyoto. There were people going about their business. One of those people was a young adult woman with blonde hair who was running down the streets with two men chasing after her. The chase would come to an end when the woman accidentally ran into an alley that led to a dead end.

"Please. I didn't do anything to you." pleaded the woman as she backed herself completely against the farthest end of the alley. She wasn't even trying to hide the fear that she was feeling.

The woman's pleas wouldn't stop the men. In fact, it appeared to actually provoke them even further. "Now why would we do that?" Right before her eyes, the faces of the two men changed into those of a vampire. "When we got all that we want right here. There's both food and later…our entertainment." The vamp headed over to the potential victim with the full intention of having his fun before his companion had his turn. However, before he got a hold of her he caught a glimpse of a smirk on the woman's face. "You find this amusing? Why's that?"

"It's quite simple really. I'm amused because of this." Instantly she followed it up by having a wooden stake come out from underneath her sleeve, which she used by stabbing him right in the heart. The result was as suspected as the vamp was turned into a pile of dust.

Witnessing the death of his partner, the one remaining vampire stared at the woman in confusion. "Who are you?" He would get his answer when the woman grabbed the top of her head and with a slight yank her blonde hair came off. With the now revealed wig taken off the woman was now shown to have long brownish red hair that was in a simple ponytail. After the removal of the simple disguise the vampire knew who the woman was. "It's you."

"That's right. It's me. Serenity Motomiya." announced Serenity. "Obviously my reputation precedes me." She would then give the vamp a smile that lacked any sincerity. "I guess you know what that means."

Understanding what she was talking about, the vampire tried to flee but was stopped as Serenity blocked his get away. "Please, let me go." the bloodsucker practically pleaded. "I promise that I won't hurt anyone ever again."

It actually seem like Serenity was considering the offer. "Now that I think about it, nah." In one fluid motion she used the same stake from before and jabbed it into his heart and just like his partner he became nothing more than dust. Putting the stake away she started walking out of the alley. As she was walking she glanced at her watch. "Oh crap, I'm running late." Quickening her pace Serenity hurried to get where she needed to go. She got about a block when someone called out to her.

"Hey Serenity need a lift?" Parked not that far off in a car was Serenity's aunt, Jun Motomiya. Not wanting to look a gift horse in the mouth she accepted the offer by getting into the car. "You were heading home correct?"

"Yeah I was." confirmed Serenity as they drove off. "There's something that I need to be but I have to head home and freshen up before I go."

"You got another date don't you?" Jun got her answer when she saw a blush coming over her niece's face. "Apparently I guessed right. This is the fifth date that you had in three weeks. Whoever this guy is he must be something for you to be all bashful. Am I ever going to know the identity of this guy?"

"Not anytime soon." Serenity informed as she was able to compose herself. "It's not like I'm embarrass or anything. I just want to take things slowly." By her tone it was clear that she wasn't kidding about what she said. "We both know that my growing up was far from normal. It's only after these last few years that I'm starting to have somewhat normal life and I don't want to do something foolish that could mess it up. That includes revealing the other side of my life to someone that I've only been dating for less than a month. No matter how good he makes me feel."

Jun chose to let that last part go as she felt like now wasn't the time for any type of teasing. "Life, no matter how we come into it, is a difficult thing to go through. There are things that we rather not do but we must since it's those things that make life interesting. If it wasn't then what would be the point in living it?"

Fortunately it appeared as though her words got through as her niece had a thoughtful expression on her face. "Now, how about we head home? You need to get ready for your date after all."

In response, Serenity gave her aunt a small smile. "Yeah, let's hurry. I want to go ahead and experience a part of what life has to offer."

-/-/-/-/-

"Honey, can you do me a big favor?" asked a woman to her husband. As she spoke you could tell that she was really laying on with the sweetness in the hopes of persuading the man in front of her.

Already knowing what his wife was trying to do, he looked at her with a suspicious look. _"Uh oh, this doesn't sound good."_ "It depends. What's the favor?"

"It's nothing really. All I'm asking is that you keep an eye on Rukia for a while so I can run some errands? I would truly be grateful if you did."

"Is that all? Sure, I'll do it." the husband agreed to the request. "I don't see why you had to do the whole sweetness act. All you had to do was ask. Rukia is our daughter after all, Mimi."

"That might be the case James." established the now identified Mimi to her husband. "But haven't you forgotten about what happen the last time you watch over Rukia by yourself?"

Being reminded of that incident had James laughing for a bit. "How was I supposed to know that she would react the way she did? I mean, who would expect her to get that worked up after having some sweets?"

"She was on such a sugar high that it took hours to get her to calm down. That's why we've started to be careful about how much sugar she gets. None of us wants a repeat of that incident."

"It wasn't all that bad. Watching her make Serenity run circles to catch her was pretty amusing." Despite herself, Mimi laughed at that particular incident. "Speaking of which, where is that little spitfire of ours?"

"She's in her room playing. I'll be back in a couple of hours so don't do anything reckless." Leaning over Mimi gave James a tender kiss that lasted a few minutes. "If you do a good enough job, I might give you a special reward later tonight." Knowing what she meant by 'reward', James allowed a smirk to come out as he watched his wife leave.

Shortly after she left, James went to a room where a three year old girl with strawberry blonde hair that went down to her shoulders, brown eyes and wearing a yellow sundress was playing with some dolls." How's my little Rukia doing?"

When she heard James the little girl got up and ran over to him. "Daddy. I'm so happy to see you." Rukia would show her happiness by latching onto her father's legs. "Where did mommy go? I wanted her to play with me."

Smiling down at his daughter, James picked Rukia up into his arms. "Mommy had to go out to do some things. So that means that it'll just be the two of us for a while. But maybe if we're able to we can go see Daichi." With the mentioning of that name caused a shad of pink to come over the cheeks of Rukia.

James immediately took notice of his daughter's demeanor and had to laugh but kept his thoughts to himself. _"She's so much like her mother."_ "What do you say about going and getting some ice cream?" Rukia answered by a quick nodding of the head. With that understanding the two of them headed out. _"Let's hope that you don't go into another sugar rush again or I'll be getting a tongue lashing from Mimi."_

-/-/-/-/-

"Miyako what do you think you're doing?" questioned a concerned Ken who rushed over to her.

"I was getting something to eat." In the kitchen was Miyako and she was looking at him with an irritated look. "This is after all the place where the food is kept."

Grabbing a hold of her, Ken somewhat dragged Miyako over to the living room couch. "If you're hungry than just sit down and I'll get you whatever you want. All you have to do is ask."

Letting out a sigh of annoyance, Miyako gave him a heated glare. "I don't want you to get anything for me. I'm fully capable of getting things for myself. After all, I'm only-"

"Only six months pregnant." Ken was of course talking about the baby that was growing within Miyako. "I know that I've been overreacting a tad." Miyako responded by giving him a level stare. "Okay, I've been overreacting a lot. I just don't want this feeling of happiness that I have to go away. We've been married for three years and are going to have our first child together. I don't want either of them to be taken away and do everything I can do to protect them."

Allowing her level stare to go away, Miyako looked at her husband with a loving smile. "I understand where you're getting at Ken. There's nothing in this world that would make me give up the happiness that I gotten from you and our child." Wanting to show her support she reached over to grab Ken's hand. But right before she could do so he pulled his arm back. It took a moment for Miyako to understand his actions. "That still bothers you, doesn't it?"

What she was talking about was Ken's left arm, which had sustained severe damaged from the fight that the two of them had with Samuel Bentson. Though Ken still had most of the function in his arm it didn't mean that he had no problems. In various parts of his arm there were scar up skin that couldn't be concealed. Even after all these years it was still a touchy subject.

"You really shouldn't allow that to still bother you." Miyako consoled. She knew of how touchy the subject was with Ken as she carefully chose what to say next. "It's not that bad. That's not something that you should be a shame of. You after all got it while protecting me and the world."

"Believe me, I already know that." established Ken. Whether he realized it or not but he was lightly rubbing his right arm over his left one. It's just that it continually reminds me of how close we were in having it all end. If we died in that fight against Bentson we would never had the opportunity to have what we have now. I just don't like to be reminded of might not have been."

Having a slight better understanding behind her husband's reasoning, Miyako got a firm hold of Ken's scarred left arm. Despite his struggle to break free Ken couldn't get his hand free from his wife's grip. _"Damn that super strength of hers."_

Slowly Miyako placed his hand on top of her enlarged stomach. "Don't concern yourself on what may or may not have been. We're together and about to have a child. So let's focus on what waits before us in the future. Does that sound good?"

Finding solace in those words, Ken used his free hand and placed it on top of where their two hands were joined. "That's sound like a good idea."

-/-/-/-/-

"Mommy, daddy, wake up." exclaimed a boy who had to be close to five years old. He had short brown hair, maroon eyes and was wearing dark blue kiddy pajamas. At the moment the boy was at the side of his parents' bed trying to wake them from their slumber.

After a few more attempts he finally succeeded as both parents began to stir. "Honey, your son is calling for you." mumbled the man as he had his face in the pillow.

In response the woman let a light groan as she slightly shifted positions to sleep. "He called for you to dear. So why don't you see what he wants?" Mere seconds later, the woman was back to the land of sleep. She wouldn't be the only one as the man had returned to dreamland as well.

Their return to sleep didn't last long however as they were woken up by the boy jumping on top of their bed. "Come on. Get up. No more sleepy time." The boy punctuated each word by bouncing on the bed. "Wake up, wake up."

Giving up on getting anymore sleep both parents started to get up to get dress. "He's definitely your son." remarked the woman as she put on a simple light pink dress. "Full of energy and won't stop until he gets what he wants."

"Was that really called for?" inquired the husband as he put on a pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt. "As I recall, you didn't stop until you got what you wanted from me last night." The mentioning of that had his wife blushing. "Not that I'm complaining or anything. But for future referrance, you don't have to work so hard to make me do such a thing, Hikari." joked her husband, Daisuke.

Feeling that he had teased her enough, Daisuke left Hikari and went over to their son who was still on top of the bed. "So, what's my little man doing up so early this morning?" When he got closer Daisuke lifted his son in his arms.

"You promised to tell me more about vampires." The eagerness in his son's voice was apparent. Daisuke had to smile when he notice this.

"Well, a promise is a promise." Letting the son down he patted him on the head. "Go wait in the living room and I'll be there shortly Daichi." Doing as his father asked, the boy now identified as Daichi hurried out of the room. With him gone, Daisuke turned around and immediately caught sight of his wife Hikari, who didn't appear to be amuse.

"Do you think that it's wise to be teaching our son such things?" By her tone it was clear that Hikari wasn't really in favor for such an idea.

"Don't worry." her husband tried to reassure. "All that's going on is that I'm educating Daichi on some things in case the need arises. In no way am I trying to convince him to follow in our footsteps." Pausing for a bit Daiuske let out an exhausting sigh. "God only knows that we've experienced enough for anyone's lifetime."

While it sounded reasonable to him the same couldn't be said for Hikari as the look of dislike remained on her face. Not knowing what else to say to put his wife at ease, he went for the next best thing. Without a word, Daisuke pulled Hikari into a deep embrace which she soon accepted. "Hey now, don't you worry. We've been through hell and back numerous times and now is the time for us to live our lives as we see fit. Does that sound so wrong?"

Hikari didn't answer for a while as she allowed her husband's words to sink in. "No. Not really." she finally admitted quietly. "Even after all these years it's still hard to believe that we have the opportunity to have normal lives."

"Well, somewhat normal lives." commented Daisuke as he maintained his hold on Hikari. Thankfully that remark of his had her laughing a bit which he took as a good sign. Pushing her slightly away from him, Daisuke gave his wife a small kiss on the lips which made her smile.

Though he had succeeded in making her feel better, Daisuke didn't relinquish his hold on her. Hikari quickly discovered this but instead of getting upset she actually smile at him. There were more behind that smile and it didn't go unnoticed by her husband.

Apparently both of them were thinking the same thing as they began kissing one another. The kissing started innocently enough but it soon became more passionate. It probably would've gotten further if it weren't for someone interrupting them.

"Eww, gross." At the doorway of their bedroom was Daichi who had a somewhat disgusted look on his face. "If you don't stop I might get a brother or sister."

Unable to help themselves both parents started to laugh at their son's words. Composing himself, Daisuke went over to his son. "Now we can't have that, can we?" He slightly quickened his pace over to Daichi who had run off. Both of their laughter could be heard as they had their little chase.

Hearing the laughs of the two most important people in her life, Hikari smile that contained absolute affection. _"Daisuke's right. We've got a chance at living the lives that we want to have and we shouldn't concern ourselves with the past."_ With that thought she went to join her family and hoping to enjoy life.

-/-/-/-/-

A Few Nights Later…

"Hurry up and get ready." exclaimed Hikari. "They'll be here any minute."

"Don't worry, I'm ready." established Daisuke as he finished getting dressed. "I don't know why you're getting so worked up over this. It's just a dinner."

"A dinner with some very dear friends." she calmly reminded. "Now, how about that son of ours? Is he ready or has he followed your example?" Daisuke couldn't help but groan at his wife's bad attempt of a joke. "Seriously though, where's Daichi?"

"I'm here mommy." Much like his father, Daichi was finishing getting dressed as he came over. "Do I have to wear this?" He would further show his discomfort by pulling at the collar of the semiformal black shirt. "I don't see why I have to dress like this."

Going down to a knee, Hikari smiled at his son. "There's nothing wrong dressing a little fancy sometimes. Besides, don't you want to look nice for Rukia?" As she expected, Daichi turned his gaze away but a blush could be seen coming over his face. While she was willing to leave it there, Daisuke wouldn't let it pass.

"Ah, so James and Mimi's kid. Not a bad choice." His taunting only caused his son's blush to darken. "If you are in need of any advice on how to get with her you could always ask your dad for advice. After all, I was able to get your mom."

In response Daisuke received an elbow to the gut by his wife. "And you were complaining about my attempts at making jokes." Before anything else could be said the sound of someone knocking at the door could be heard. Going over Hikari opened the door and smile at who it was. "James, Mimi. It's good to see you." Indeed it was their good friends and they weren't the only ones as their daughter was with them. "Hello Rukia. My, you've grown so big since I last saw you."

"Thank you, Mrs. Motomiya." replied Rukia as she bowed before the dinner hosts. She was being all proper but when she caught sigh of Daichi that all change. "Uh, h-hello, Daichi." Rukia's manner Rukia was now completely different as she was now being all nervous and was even poking her index fingers together to help calm herself.

Daichi wasn't doing any better as he had trouble looking in her direction and when he tried to he would blush. "Hello to you too, Rukia. You look nice." That only resulted in the awkwardness to continue. This didn't go unnoticed as the parents gave each other knowing smiles.

"Have you gotten any word about Ken and Miyako showing up?" asked Daisuke.

"Well, they're suppose to be here but I haven't gotten any confirmation." answered Mimi "It really depends on Ken and judging on how he's been smoothing Miyako I wouldn't be so sure."

"I resent that." retorted the man in question. Ken was coming up the driveway and he was taking his time as he was standing beside Miyako and was being protective of her. "Smothering is such a harsh word. I prefer being very cautious."

"They're the same thing only it's phrased better." remarked a very a very irritated Miyako. "I swear Ken, if you don't give me some space I'll remove a certain body part that'll prevent you from having anymore children." That somewhat got its desired affect as Ken stepped away from his wife but remained close enough just in case.

"Damn, mood swing much?" muttered James. In response he received a glare from Miyako. Not being fazed by it James simply waved it off. "Well, most of us are here. Are we to suspect the final member of the group to show up?"

"Serenity will be here." stated Hikari. "She said that she had to meet up with someone and take care of some things before she comes. Until then she told us to start without her.

"You heard the lady." added Daisuke. "Let's get this together underway." Everyone was quick to agree with that statement.

-/-/-/-/-

"My, isn't this a lively get together." remarked Serenity withy sarcasm in her voice. She had just arrived at the dinner and had traded greetings with everyone. "You guys really know how to have a good time."

"Big sister." Running over to her was Daichi as he was glad to see his sister. "I've missed you."

Instead of being annoyed like she would in the pass, Serenity actually knelt down and picked Daichi up in her arms. "Hey there little bro. I've missed you too." By how she was talking everyone could tell that she truly cared about her little brother and that the feeling was mutual. "It's been a while since I last say you.

"Maybe it has to do with you going on so many dates." commented Hikari. "From what I heard from Jun is that all of the dates have been with the same guy. Are we ever going to find out who this guy is?"

Before she answered, Serenity put Daichi down and ruffled his hair before standing back up. "Perhaps someday you might. It's too soon to know if he's the one. If you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I believe I do." As Hikari said that she glanced over to her husband. She wasn't the only ones as Mimi and Miyako who had been hearing the conversation were also looking at their significant others.

"Men. Can't live with them, can't live without them." commented Mimi. "When you think that you figured them out they'll do something that'll surprise you."

"Isn't that the truth." added Miyako. "Ever since becoming pregnant Ken has been treating me as though I was made of glass." Within an instant the irritation that she was feeling was replaced with what seemed like fondness. "Then when I feel as though he's gone overborne he does something that makes up for it."

"What we're trying to say is take things slowly with whomever this guy that you're dating. Also, don't take the relationship for granted because you may miss out on how good it could be." informed Hikari that was shared by the two other women.

"Hey you ladies are you going to stand there all day or are you going to come over to eat?" spoke Daisuke. At the moment he and the other guys were at the dinner table and were ready to start eating.

"Hold your horses." retorted Serenity halfheartedly. "We better get a move on it. We wouldn't want to keep the men waiting." With a laugh she and the other women headed over to join the others.

-/-/-/-/-

"May I please have your guys' attention? There's something that I wish to say." asked Daisuke. Thankfully everyone did as he wanted.

I wish to propose a toast." asked Daisuke. Thankfully everyone did as he wanted.

"It's been five years since our final battle with the Takenaka Corporation and the higher ups. Since then we've been living our lives in our own way. Even though we've somewhat gone our separate ways and changed we've managed to stay together like the family that we are." By the looks of everyone else they silently agreed with his statement.

"There were times that we had to make sacrifices to do the good thing. Some of us more so than others." Daisuke was of course referring to Takeru and Rowan who had made the ultimate sacrifice. "Despite the hardships that we had to endure we persevered because we fighting towards something.

"I've just realize that he likes to make these big speeches." muttered James to Ken. The two had a little laugh that was quickly put an end to when Mimi and Miyako gave them a not so subtle eblow to the ribs. Not being offended by the remark, Daisuke continued.

"We continued for family." He glanced over to Hikari and his son. "For our friends." All of them looked at one another. "And for the next generation." That remark had them glancing over to Daichi and Rukia who happened to fallen asleep side by side on the couch. At the same time, Miyako was rubbing her hand over her stomach. "So here's to the future and whatever it has in store for us." With the clinking of their glasses all of them resumed the celebration.

For whatever life has in store for Daisuke, Hikari, Ken, Miyako, James, Mimi and Serenity, they'll face it head on and together. Like the family that they had become.

* * *

At long last this series have come to end. It's been a long and troublesome road but I've finally made it. It took 8 stories, 41 chapters, 215,726 words, 346 pages typed and even more pages that were done by hand within 3 notebooks. When I first came up with such a series I never thought it would turn out like it did. 

There were moments when I came up with moments on the fly that turned out to turned out pretty good in the long run. While I know that there more things that I could've done to keep the story going but I decided to end it now and not taking the risk of the series becoming dull. Hopefully I didn't do that already.

Now, as for the epilogue itself, I know that there were things that I left hanging. One being did Daisuke recieve his humanity. I decided to leave that in the air because I wanted to leave it to the readers to decide and also I couldn't settle with going either way. At the moment I don't believe that there'll be a sequel but there are possibilities of doing a spinoff or some side stories.

Speaking of stories, I unfortunately have to say that there won't be any new stories by me on anytime soon. It doesn't mean that I won't be working on any stories but thre isn't any exact time frame for them to come out. So please bare with me.

In conclusion thank you again with being with me as this series went on and see ya.


End file.
